


Let the World Burn: Book Zero

by HecatesKiss, vernie_klein



Series: Burn!Verse [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoptionfic, Dark!Harry, Dark!Sirius, F/M, Homophobic!Hermione, I give up on trying to keep these in order..., Liberal use of Italics, M/M, No!Dursleys, Pansy Parkinson is a No Good Chit, Series Rewrite, Severitus, Sirius is an imbecile, Slow Build, Tags Subject to Change, Total AU, everyone rolls their eyes, fairlygood!Voldemort, manipulative!Dumbledore, repeatedly, so much that I think they should be banned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/pseuds/HecatesKiss, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vernie_klein/pseuds/vernie_klein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voldemort killed James and Lily that fateful night in October. How can one decision change the course of the world? Follow Harry as he grows up in a world of magic. A world where no one knows who he is.</p><p> </p><p>Due to infringement Issues with another site, this fic may eventually become locked to members only. Just a warning.</p><p>No part of this story may be reproduced, copied, modified or adapted, without the prior written consent of the author.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Book Zero: Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So... Here it is. 
> 
> I have always wanted to tackle a rewrite. I wanted to wait until DCH was done, but my muse would be put on the back-burner.
> 
> As always, I thank the lovely Hecateskiss for her beta work.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

***31 October 1981***

_Not Harry… Please…_

_Move then. I will spare your life. He is mine. I will raise him as I see fit. Dumbledore will not turn him into a pawn…_

_No!_

A loud crash reverberated through the tiny cottage.

_Not Harry, you monster!_

_Your husband lays dead at the bottom of the stair. Do you wish to join him?_ A pause. _You have made your choice? Very well them. You shall not suffer….._

_AVADA KEDAVRA._

Green light enveloped the entirety of the cottage at Godric’s Hollow.

~~.~~.~~.~~

His heart thumped rapidly in his ears as he stumbled out of the apparition.  


“James? Lily?” He ran to the door, pushing the wreckage of a door blown off its hinges out of the way.

A body lay crumpled at the bottom of the stair, arms akimbo, legs bent at unnatural angles as if the body tumbled down the stair before reaching its final resting place.

“James? Oh Jamie… How? What happened?” He held a shaky hand under his best friend of fifteen years’ nose, willing a puff of heat to touch it. “Jamie…”

Sobs wracked the normally stoic man. His grey eyes steeled, a stark contrast to the slump in his shoulder.

Time stood still as he cradled the broken body of his best friend. His crying eventually slowed to hesitant trickles as a tiny whimper escaped the upper level of the house.

“Harry!” Sirius slowly laid James’ body down to the floor and bolted up the stairs taking two at a time. He slowly pushed the nursery door back and gasped as he took in the scene in front of him.

Lily lay on the floor, blood leaking out of her nose and ears. Half of the roof was gone and a chunk of the ceiling was next to Harry in his cot. A small trickle of blood ran down Harry’s forehead to stain the collar of his onesie. The wall directly behind Harry’s crib was a sickly shade of green. Sirius let out a slight sob as he took in the colour.

His eyes met Harry’s and in that instance he was drawn back to the wall. The colour of death was everywhere… The wall… Harry’s eyes… It was too much for Sirius to take in and his legs gave out underneath of him and he slumped to the floor.

Sirius cradled his head in his hands and continued to sob gently.

“Unca Paddy?” Sirius jerked his head up toward the crib. “Unca Paddy? Mumma.”

Sirius jumped to his feet and in two steps crossed the large nursery. “Oh, Hare-Bear…” He reached his hands into the crib and pulled the trembling toddler tight to his chest.

“Uncle Paddy has you, baby. You are going to come with me. You’re my responsibility now… I’m so sorry, pup.” Sirius waved his wand and all of Harry’s most precious belongings flew into the trunk at the side of the cot.

“Unca Paddy…” Harry fisted Sirius’ robes and yawned.

“Go to sleep, little baby. Uncle Paddy will take care of you. We will go to see Uncle Moony. You’d like that, right?” Harry nodded. “Then rest. I’ve got you…”

“Dippy.” Sirius called.

A small _pop_ resonated throughout the nursery. “Yes, Master Sirius?”

“Take this trunk to Black Estate. Inform Master Remus that Harry and I will be there shortly. Prepare a cot next to our bed. And a bottle. Little Master may be hungry when we get there.”

“Yes, Master Sirius. Dippy will do as you say.” The House Elf disappeared with the trunk.

Sirius cradled Harry tighter to his chest and walked gingerly down the stairs. Harry had already seen his dead mother, he didn’t need to see his father too. He reached the bottom of the stairs and stepped lightly over the body of James Potter. 

“Sorry, Jamie. I will take care of him… I promise.” Taking one last look at his oldest friend, Sirius Black stepped over the threshold of Potter Cottage and into the night air.

“Sirius Black?” A booming voice echoed through the trees.

“Who is asking?” Sirius drew his wand with a flick of his wrist, his Auror holster releasing the length of oak effortlessly.

“It’s me ‘agrid. I’m under orders, you understand. Dumbledore told me to retrieve ‘arry and take ‘im to ‘is Aunt and Uncle in Surrey. For ‘is protection, you see.” Hagrid stepped out of the shadows and drew himself up to his full height.

Sirius took a deep breath and sighed. “I won’t give him up that easily, Hagrid. Harry is mine to watch. Mine to guide. Dumbledore can’t have him.”

“You watch what you say about the ‘eadmaster, _Black_. ‘e is a great man, Dumbledore is. You owe ‘im your life.” Hagrid pulled his umbrella from the many layers of clothing he was wearing.

“I owe no one but James and Lily Potter. I don’t know what you’ve been told, but Dumbledore is not the great man you think he is. He has used us all, Hagrid. Even you. We are nothing but chess pieces to further his cause…”

Sirius spun abruptly as a flash of red streaked from Hagrid’s umbrella. 

“You will give ‘im over, Black or Dumbledore will see to it that you ne’er see ‘im again. He told me to take ‘im no matter the cost.”

“Hagrid? What happened to you?” Sirius pulled Harry closer. He whispered into the sleeping toddler’s ear and flicked his wand once. “Fine. You want him? Take him to Dumbledore. But this will not be the last you have heard from me. If so much as a hair gets touched on his head, I will end you, Hagrid. I will promise you that.”

Sirius waited for the half-giant to nod before he held Harry out at arm’s length and shuddered when Hagrid’s rough, work-calloused hands brushed over his. He closed his eyes as Hagrid wrapped Harry in a swaddling blanket and took off down the street.

~~.~~.~~.~~

Sirius stood a few houses from Number 4, hidden in the brush by the refuse bins. He had to strain to hear the conversation taking place between McGonagall and Dumbledore, but Sirius understood enough to know that Dumbledore was going to leave Harry with Lily’s Muggle sister. 

Sirius knew all about Petunia Dursley nee Evans. He knew that she hated magic. He knew that she had scorned Lily and shortly before Lily married James, she told her only sister, her flesh and blood, that she was dead to her. Lily would never have wanted Harry to go to Petunia and her whale of a husband.

Sirius sat in wait. He saw Dumbledore gesture wildly at McGonagall before taking an envelope out of his robe and placing it and Harry on the front stoop of Number 4 Privet Drive. He held his breath as Dumbledore relit the street and apparated away, McGonagall at his heels.

He held out for a few more minutes and stealthily made his way across the street. He bent down and laid a long kiss on Harry’s forehead, lips brushing the jagged edges of the small lightning bolt cut. “It’s time, Harry. Let’s get you home.”

Sirius gently cradled Harry to his chest and with a deep breath turned to apparate.

~~.~~.~~.~~

“Welcome back home, Master Sirius.” Dippy stated with a low bow, her ears brushing the floor.

“Thank you Dippy. Will you let Master Remus know we are home?” Sirius pulled Harry’s sleeping body tighter to his chest.

“He’s is already knows. He’s waiting in the study.”

“You are dismissed, Dippy. Thank you.” Sirius pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand and shifted his bundle so that Harry’s head was on his shoulder. 

“Let’s go see Uncle Moony, love… My little pup.” A tear slid down Sirius’ cheek. He took a deep breath and made his way from the receiving room to his study further down the hallway. 

The door was cracked and Sirius toed it open further. 

“Remy?” His voice cracked slightly. “I brought our baby home.”

“Siri? Oh Siri!” Remus ran toward his lover and threw his arms around Sirius and Harry. “Is it true? Are James and Lily?”

Sirius nodded his head slightly and swallowed. He let out a shuddering sob as Remus gripped him tighter.

“Remy… The baby…” Sirius laughed as he pulled slightly from his wolf’s grasp.

“Sorry.” Remus let go of the pair slightly. “How is he? Is he hurt?” Remus’ eyes roved over the small bundle.

“Just a small cut on his forehead. Nothing a healing potion can’t take care of. We should give it to him now. The sooner the better.”

Sirius let himself be guided to one of the plush chairs he kept in his study and accepted a calming draught with a shaky hand. A shudder wracked through his body as he swallowed the bitter potion.

“Who brewed this?” Sirius raised an eyebrow to his lover. “Are you consorting with my cousin?”

Remus laughed, his velvet timbre ringing through the room. “Yes, Narcissa and I are conspiring to poison you. She knows you will not accept Severus’ potions, so…”

“Remus John Lupin. Have I told you how much I love you?” Sirius lightly shook his head.

“Many times, love. Now, we should put your little Hare-Bear to bed and give him a bottle. He may sleep through the night. I will add his potion to the milk. That should mask the taste. The mark will be gone by tomorrow. Besides, I believe you owe me the story of tonight.” Remus stood and pulled Sirius to him feet, Harry in the bend of his arm.


	2. Book Zero: Christmas 25 December 1983

*25 December 1983*

“Harrison? Where are you little pup?” Sirius peered around the corner, attempting to catch a glimpse of little stocking-clad legs. A giggle from behind the settee made him turn around slowly.

“Harry? Sweetheart… I can hear you… Daddy wants a kiss.” Sirius claimed in a slight sing-song voice.

“Uhn un.” A tiny voice from behind the settee responded.

“Harrison.” Remus walked into the room and scooped Harry up from his hiding place, causing the three year old to kick and giggle with glee. “You know that it is bath time. Dippy has it ready for you. Daddy wants you to be all clean. Once your bath is done, we can open presents.”

“Daddy, put down.” Harry scolded as he was turned upside down and raspberries blown onto his belly. “Daddy!”

“Okay, little cub. Let’s go up to the loo.” Remus set Harry down on his stocking feet and laughed as he tore off in the opposite direction of the bathroom.

Sirius took in the scene and shook his head as his laughter filled the room. “You should know better by now, love. That boy of ours loves flying, he loves motorcycles, and he loves getting dirty. He hates water. I don’t know why. Lily and James loved to be in the water. Maybe we should take him to Greece after the hols, get the boy on the beach and see if he will change his mind then.”

“That would be nice. We have been hiding from Albus for two years now. I think the heat should be off us enough to travel outside the country.” Remus sighed.

Sirius wrapped his arms around his lover. “We should find him you know…”

“I know. But right now I need a kiss.” Remus leaned his head back on Sirius’ shoulder.

A small _pop_ interrupted Sirius as he lowered his lips to Remus.

“Master Sirius?” Dippy bowed her head low. “Master Harry is in the bath. He’s be yelling, but he’s be getting clean. Ammy is making sure.”

“Thank you Dippy. When he is done, he may come to the sitting room. We have presents to open!” Sirius laughed as he pushed Remus away slightly.

“Come now, love. Let’s go wait for our little terror.”

~~.~~.~~.~~

“Severus, love? Quit pacing.” Narcissa pulled the Potions Master gently away from the floo. “I am sure that they have not opened presents yet.”

“Cissa, I hope that they enjoy their present.”

“Love, you have given them what no one else can. A chance to be a real family. The potion will be appreciated. Sirius will want to use it right away, Remus will convince him to wait until after dinner this evening. Harry is too little to know what it is. There is no doubt that they will be happy.”

Severus sighed and sat down on the wingback chair.

~~.~~.~~.~~

“Pwesents!” Harry yelled as he ran into the sitting room, his skin still dark pink from his bath.

“Yes, pup, presents. Now go sit in Daddy’s lap and he will help you unwrap them.” Sirius chuckled as he picked the first present from under the tree.

Harry toddled over to Remus and flopped into his lap. “Daddy?”

Remus looked down at his green eyed cub. “What, sweetheart?”

“I wuv you. I got you a pwesent. You showd open it.”

“I love you too, Hare-Bear. I will open it as soon as Daddy gives it to me.” Remus smiled and kissed Harry lightly on his unmarked forehead.

He was happy that the potion rid him of the lightning bolt cut on his head. It was a beacon for trouble and Remus knew that Dumbledore would be looking for a child with that particular mark. The French Government had agreed to an adoption when Harry was two, so he was legally theirs. The only thing left was to make him of Sirius’ blood too. That way Harry could be the Black Heir.

Harry tore into his presents, thanking Sirius and Remus for each one. They knew that Harry was spoiled, but Remus couldn’t help but think of the kind of life he would have had if had been left at the Dursley’s house that fall night.

Harry was playing on the floor with his new toy soldiers. They moved in ranks when you activated them and Remus laughed at the formations Harry was placing them in.

“Hey, love. There is a present here from Snivellus. He-”

“I thought we agreed not to call him that, Pads. He has done much for this family.”

“Yeah,” Sirius started, “mostly at Cissa’s insistence. If she wouldn’t have told him to brew all those potions…”

“It doesn’t matter, Siri. He is trying to put the past where it belongs, the past. He wants to be here for this family. Besides, he is technically Bonded into the family.”

“I still can’t see what Narcissa and Lucius see in him.” Sirius shook his head slightly and placed the silver wrapped box on Remus’ lap. “Open it. I have an idea of what it is. I am so sorry that you can’t-”

“Don’t be, Pads. We can’t know what the werewolf genes will do in a potion like that. Besides. I will always be his Daddy. Does it matter if it’s not in blood? Because it doesn’t matter to me.” Remus sighed as he peeled the paper off of the heavy cherry box.

He prised open the lid and gasped at the potion lying on the velvet interior. Remus gently picked up the vial and held it to the light. The potion shimmered a rainbow of colours, settling on a light red hue. There was a slight opalescent sheen to the Blood Adoption Potion.

“No note?” Sirius said in wonder as he stared at the vial in Remus’ hand.

“No, nothing. Just the potion. You do know how to use it, yes?” Remus placed the potion back on the velvet with care.

“Of course I do. Three drops of my blood, wait a minute for it to turn deep red and lose its sheen, then Harry has to drink it within a half hour. I’m not stupid, you know. I got an ‘O’ on my Potions NEWT.”

Remus smacked Sirius lightly on the arm. “You could have fooled me.” He smiled and leaned in for a kiss. “Now, we put this away until after supper. Harry will want to lay down afterwards. It will take a lot out of him.”

“But… I wanna do it _now_.” Sirius stuck out his bottom lip as far as it would go in a pout.

“Of course you do… But now is not the time. We don’t know how many characteristics of the Blacks he will take on. It could be painful.” Remus sighed and looked over at the toddler now stacking blocks with Dippy. “I know that the change might not be too drastic as he is already dark haired and pale, but if his magic changes… We may be in for a long night.”

“You are right as usual, Moony. I will go collect the pain potions and fever reducers and take them to his room so that we have them for later.” Sirius stood and brushed down the front of his trousers.

“Here, you may as well take the potion up with you. At least Severus gifted a handsome receptacle. Harry now has a nice box for all of the tie pins and cufflinks he likes to collect.” Remus handed the box to his lover. “Now he just has to be old enough to wear them.”

~~.~~.~~.~~

Harry screamed as the potion burned through his body. Remus did his best to cool down the three year old, but they knew the potion would be hard on him.

“Do you think-” Sirius grimaced, pacing back and forth at the foot of the bed.

“I think that Harry’s magic was intrinsically Light and the potion is altering that. We are in for a long night, Siri. I’m sorry.” Remus looked down at Harry and placed the washcloth back on his forehead.

Another scream ripped through the room and Remus sighed as Sirius transformed into Padfoot. He knew that Sirius had a hard time dealing with Harry in pain, but he didn’t realise that it would be this bad. Sirius had not transformed into his animagus form when Harry had Olympia, a fairly common wizard disease similar to the Muggle Flu.

“Pads, come lay down next to Harry. He needs his Daddy right now.” Remus shifted slightly to allow Padfoot to lay down next to the feverish toddler.

Remus laid down next to Padfoot and threw an arm over both the dog animagus and Harry.

~~.~~.~~.~~

Remus woke with a start. The sun was shining through the window at an angle that told him it was sometime shortly after sunrise.

He glanced over at Harry and gasped. Harry had changed overnight. His normally messy hair had transformed into soft ringlet curls. It was still black as night, but had taken on a blue hue in the sunlight. His skin darkened slightly, but not enough to keep him from still looking deathly pale. Harry’s face had become slightly pointy and more aristocratic than before. He definitely had a Pureblood look.

“Hare-Bear? Harrison, love? Daddy wants you to wake now.” Remus whispered in Harry’s ear as he shook the toddlers arm slightly.

Harry stirred in his sleep and blinked repeatedly at Remus before opening his eyes fully. Remus smiled when the avada-green eyes stared back at him.

“Daddy? Paddy?” Harry furrowed his brow.

“Yes, love… Paddy wanted to make you feel better. You were hurting from the potion last night and Daddy thought that Paddy might make you feel better.” Remus smiled at the dog animagus still snoring next to him.

“Paddy.” Harry ran his fingers through his Daddy’s dog hair.

“Let’s get you up for some breakfast, yeah? Then we can write to Auntie Cissa and tell her that you took your potion like a big boy.”

Harry jumped from the bed and toddled to the en suite to potty. Remus shook Padfoot awake by pushing him off the bed.

“Come on, Pads. Time to get up. You should see him. He still has Lily’s eyes, but Pads… He is all you. It’s beautiful.” Remus smiled and looked out the window as he fingered the locket Harry had given him the day before.

Sirius transformed back into himself and looked around the room. “Well? Where is he?”

“He’s in the loo. Give the boy some privacy. He is three. You read the books. Three year olds are _big boys_ now and like to go potty by themselves.”

Remus pulled Sirius into a long kiss.


	3. Book Zero: 28 March 1984

*28 March 1984*

“I don’t wanna go in da wat’r.” Harry yelled as he pushed at Sirius’ legs. “Wat’r huwts.”

“Pup… It’s the ocean… It’s not supposed to hurt.” Sirius raised an eyebrow and looked over at Remus standing by the blanket they had lain on the sand.

“Harrison… Daddy just wants you to take a little swim with him. There is nothing to hurt you in the water. I promise.” Remus crossed his arms and huffed as he plopped onto the blanket, squinting as the sun shone in his eyes.

“No.” Harry stomped over to the blanket and threw himself at Remus. “Dada… I no wanna. It huwts. Wat’r aways huwts.”

“Okay, little one… Let’s just sit in the sun then.” Remus picked Harry up from his lap and set him on the edge of the blanket. He flicked his wand down from the holster and muttered the sun protection charm over Harry as he sat, arms crossed, bottom lip stuck out as far as it would go.

“Siri? Let’s just sit for a while… Maybe he will want to go in later.” Remus smiled at his husband and motioned with his hand to join them.

“Yeah.” Sirius pouted as he set down next to Remus glancing quickly at Harry who had started to occupy himself building a sandcastle. Sirius laughed lightly as the castle came together. It was lopsided on the left and crumbling slightly in the front from lack of water.

“It will be okay, love. I know you had grand ideas when you decided to take us to Greece. Just don’t be disappointed if Harry prevents all of that from happening. He’s not yet four and all toddlers have their own agenda.”

“I know…” Sirius nodded, “I just wish that he would want to play in the sea like normal kids his age. Narcissa says that Draco loves the water. They can’t keep him out when they bring him here.”

“Speaking of your cousin… When are we going to let the boys play together?” Remus raised his eyebrows and flicked his wand absently at the umbrella, moving it slightly to the left to cast a shade over Harry.

“Eventually… you know how children their age are. They won’t want to play _together_. Draco is possessive. He will steal all of Harry’s toys and make him cry. Besides, Narcissa says that five or six is the perfect age to introduce them.”

“If you say so…” Remus shook his head and laid back on the blanket, wincing slightly as sand worked its way into his swim trunks.

“I do.”

Sirius looked up at the gasp from Harry. He jumped to his feet and ran toward the dark haired toddler just as he started to scream.

“Harry! Harrison? What’s wrong?” Sirius scooped the shaking toddler up from the sand and ran back to the blanket. “Remy? He’s… he’s burning up! Help me!”

Remus grabbed a bucket and ran the few metres to the water and scooped a pail out of the sea. He ran back to Sirius and Harry and poured a small measure of water into his hand and let it dribble on Harry’s head.

“No!” Harry screamed, his voice going hoarser. “No!”

“Remy? What do we do?” Sirius was cradling Harry to his chest and rocking the small boy, shushing in his ear in vain.

“Siri? We need to get him to the hotel. Just apparate to the room. I will gather our things and meet you there.”

Sirius nodded and stood, casting one last glance at his husband before turning on the spot.

~~.~~.~~.~~

By the time Remus made it to the hotel room, Harry was sleeping lightly in his cot.

“Siri?” Remus called out as he walked into the bedroom. “Is he okay?”

“Remy… He… he fell asleep as soon as we got here. Out like a light. Quit screaming too. His arms and legs are back to feeling normal. No more burning.”

“I wonder what is wrong with him.” Remus scratched the back of his neck and walked over to Harry’s cot. “He looks just fine. Do you think we should contact a Healer?”

“Not here, I don’t. If he doesn’t have another episode, I say we wait until we’re back in France. I don’t trust anyone here to not tell Dumbledore where we are. We still don’t know if he is searching for Harry or not. I know that Cissa says there has been nothing regarding Harry in the papers since his birth, but I still don’t trust anyone.” Sirius sighed and sat down on the edge of their bed.

“I know, love. I know. Look. You get some rest. I will contact Cissa. She is a Healer. Maybe she will know a little about what is going on.”

“Yeah. That will work. A little shut-eye never hurt anyone.” Sirius sighed and leaned back on the bed.

Remus smiled and laughed lightly as Sirius’ snores filled the room. He walked out into the sitting room and threw a small handful of floo powder onto the hearth. “ _Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire_.”

Remus stuck his head in the flames just as a small House Elf answered his call.

“Yes, Master Lupin?” The House Elf questioned.

“Could you fetch the Lady of the Manor, Elf?” Remus leaned back on his cushion slightly, not knowing how long it would take for Narcissa to come.

“Remus?” Narcissa called from the doorway.

“Yes, Cissy… It’s me.” Remus sighed.

He laughed slightly as Narcissa conjured a large pink pillow and knelt in front of the hearth.

“What can I do for you, Remus? I thought you were on Holiday in Greece?”

“We are. Harry had an episode today.” His eyes went wide as Narcissa gasped. “Not of magic. He’s had enough of those already. He had some sort of fit. Started shaking and screaming. Said his arms and legs were burning. When I went to pour water on him he screamed like it was burning his skin, Cissy. Burning his _skin_ … I don’t- I don’t know what is wrong. I told Siri that we should take him to a Healer, but he doesn’t trust anyone here. What should I do?” Remus was shaking by the end of his tale. He didn’t think it was possible, but there was only one explanation for Harry’s sudden illness.

“Remus? The Potter’s can’t contract it… It has to be something else.” Narcissa shook her head. “Tell me everything. It is the only way we can be sure, but I don’t think it’s possible.”

“Well,” Remus began, “he has had ten bouts of accidental magic in the last two weeks, he hardly sleeps and when he does, it is only when he is at the point of exhaustion. He blinks non-stop, and then there is the water…”

“The water?” Narcissa leaned in closer.

“Yeah… Harry has never liked the water. In fact, now that I think of it, every time he takes a bath, he comes out looking scalded. Like the water is too hot. Then, today he wouldn’t go in the ocean. Said the water hurt him, that it always hurts him.” Remus shook his head into his hands as tears leaked down his cheeks. “You didn’t see him, Cissy… I thought- thought that he was going to die.”

“Oh, Remus…” Narcissa sighed. “Why don’t you gather your things and come through. All of you. I will have Healer Rosier take a look at him. He is the best, you know. And an expert in the field. I am sure he will tell you that it’s nothing, just a common illness. The Potters are immune anyway, same as the Malfoys.”

“Yes, yes… Give me an hour? They are both sleeping right now, and I want to let Harry rest.”

“Of course. I will see you soon.”

Remus watched as Narcissa stood and flicked her wand, banishing the conjured pillow. Once she left the room, Remus stood and brushed the soot off his shoulders, dreading telling Sirius the news.

~~.~~.~~.~~

“Healer Rosier. Lucius.” Sirius intoned and nodded to each of the men.

“Lord Black.”

“Well, what is it?” Sirius wrung his hands and paced back and forth across the floor of the study Lucius had left him in while Rosier examined Harry.

“It’s _Sanguinem maledicta_ , blood cursed.” Healer Rosier stated, his eyebrows raised. “But, you should have known that months ago. Why you left him this far gone.” The Healer shook his head. “The poor boy should have had treatment two months ago. I know that most boys are four before they manifest signs, but that shouldn’t have stopped you. I-“

“No.” Sirius shook his head and froze. “It’s not that. The Potters are immune. There is _no way_ James’ son could have contracted the disease. No way. Test him again.”

“It’s because he’s not James Potter’s son.”

Sirius looked up from the floor as Severus glided into the study. “What do you mean? Not James’ son? He looked just like him.”

“Really?” Severus stopped in front of the Black Lord, his voice low. “If you really think about it, did he?”

Sirius looked Severus in the eye and shook his head. “No, you’re right. He had black hair and pale skin, but James was more round, not as lithe. I thought he got that from Lily too, but no…”

“He was sterile. Curse of so many Purebloods. James wanted nothing more than to give Lily a son. They found a way…” Severus’ eyes fell to the floor.

“And you know this, how?” Sirius whispered.

“Three months before Lily was impregnated, James came to me. He begged… pleaded with me to give them this. He said he couldn’t go to you, that while you would do your duty as his best friend, his _brother_ … He just couldn’t. He never wanted you to know. Lily was my best friend. I couldn’t let her suffer…” Severus sobbed as Sirius placed his hand on the dour man’s shoulder and tears rolled down his face as Sirius pulled him into a hug.

“Let it out, Severus… I know how much she was like a sister to you. It was an honourable thing you did… Giving them Harry. How come you never told anyone?” Sirius tightened his hold on Severus and lightly pushed the Potion Masters head onto his shoulder.

“He asked me not to… But I had to say something, with Harrison as sick as he is, and all my fault. I know that only one in five contract the disease. I had it as a boy and hoped that it wouldn’t pass on to him.” Severus shook his head, tears staining Sirius’ robes. “I gave him the cure before I came in. He should be fine in a few days. You are all welcome to stay here until he feels better. Cissa says she will keep Draco away.”

“Thank you, Severus. For everything.”

“He’s your son, mutt.” Severus shuddered a sob.

“And yours as well. Don’t think that you can keep yourself out of his life now that I know. He will want to know his father.” Sirius smiled and pulled Severus tighter. “One happy family.”

“Great, mutt… Just great.”

Sirius laughed and shook his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sanguinem maledicta translates to Blood Cursed. The disease effects 1 in 5 Wizarding boys. Only Half or Purebloods can contract the disease. It is passed on the male side only and there are 3 families in the Wizarding World that are immune. The Malfoys, Potters and Gaunts. It can be treated if caught early enough. Treatment is Potions based and there are only 3 Potions Masters in the World who know of the cure. Before a cure was found, the disease was 100% fatal. Harry has manifested signs of the disease since before Christmas, but since James was immune, they had figured Harry was too and never put 2 and 2 together. This is the only disease in my version of the Wizarding World that does not have a vaccine. I modelled it off Haemophilia. The symptoms are close to the same, with a few deviations for wizards, of course.


	4. Book Zero: 05 June 1986

***05 June 1986***

The floo roared to life as a dark figure stepped from the green flames.

“Father!” Harry whooped as he bounded across the receiving room.

Severus smiled and held his arms out to catch the flying black blur of little boy.

Harry nuzzled into his father’s shoulder and smiled. “I missed you.”

Severus put a finger under Harry’s chin and pulled his face up lightly to meet eyes. “And I you… It has only been a few days, Harrison.”

“But a few days too long. Dada says that you were travelling to China to collect rare ingredients.”

“I was.” Severus set Harry back down on the floor.

“Did you bring me anything?” Harry’s eyes narrowed and his bottom lip jutted out slightly.

Severus pulled a long thin tube from his inner robe and handed it to Harry. “I would never forget my favourite little boy.”

Harry laughed. “I’m your only little boy.”

“Ah… you got me there. Now, where are your dads?”

Harry started to unroll the poster as Severus stood from his crouch. “They are in the library, I think. Try to remember to knock. Last time I went in they were kissing… Gross.”

“Someday, Harrison, you won’t think that kissing is gross. But that better be a long time coming. You’re not even six yet.” Severus hid his amusement at the blithely delivered warning and bent down to kiss Harry on the top of his head. “Love you.”

“Love you too, Father.” Harry looked up from his map of China. “Are we going soon? I can’t wait to meet Draco.”

“Soon, love. Soon. I just need to talk to your dads.”

~~..~~.~~.~~

Severus knocked lightly on the door frame of the entrance to the library.

“I hope for my sake you are both clothed.” Severus muttered.

Remus gave a choked cough while Sirius laughed. “Our son informed you we were kissing again, eh?”

“Of course, wolf. Can’t keep it in your pants around my son, eh?” Severus smirked as Remus crossed the room and enveloped the dark man in a hug.

“Did you have a good trip? We missed you, you know.” Remus pulled back and looked the other man over as Sirius laughed from his chair.

“I didn’t miss you.” Sirius joked from across the room.

“The feeling is mutual, mutt. Now, Remus… If you would kindly let me go, I have a few things I need to discuss with you before we leave for the Manor.” Severus sighed as Remus let his death grip relax and walked across the room to the chair opposite Sirius.

“What is so important that needs to be talked about now? Aren’t we supposed to be there in an hour?” Sirius snatched his glass of bourbon off the side table and took a long pull.

“It is regarding Dumbledore and the Order.”

That pronouncement froze both the mutt and the wolf. Severus nodded slightly, sure now that he had their complete attention.

“There are plans to check on Harrison at the Dursleys.” Severus intoned, voice laced with disgust.

“And?” Remus pursed his lips and took a shaky breath.

“And, nothing. They will find that he has never been there. The Order will be at a loss; however, there is nothing that will connect Harrison to you. You have been out of the country since before he was born. He is legally your son. Dumbledore and the Order can do _nothing_ to take him away from you.”

“The only one with any potential claim on him, aside from the pair of us, is you, Severus.” Remus returned nodding slightly. Both men winced as Sirius snarled and stood.

“They are _not_ getting their hands on _my_ son!”

“And they _won’t_. I have no plans to turn him over to the Order and Dumbledore. He belongs to _you_. He is yours, idiotic mutt. I want to stay in his life, but if that puts any of you in danger…”

“Don’t even say that, Severus. Harry would be devastated if you were to leave now. He loves you. You are his world too. He has us, but to have someone who is his flesh and blood…” Remus sighed.

“Sirius is just as much his flesh and blood. Is this about the potion? Remus… If I could find a way to cure you and give you that, I would. I am working on it night and day. Why do you think I went to China?”

“Severus? Quit being an idiot! Remy isn’t upset over that. He is ours. All three of us, moron.” Sirius snapped. Severus sneered, Remus just held up a hand and shook his head. Severus nodded and Sirius sagged back in his chair.

“Dada? Paddy? Look what Father brought me!” Harry ran through the library, his poster clutched tight in his hand.

“Let’s see, pup.” Sirius held out his arms and allowed Harry to crawl up into his lap.

Remus turned toward Severus. “Are we okay here? Truly?”

“Yes, Remus. I do believe that you are. Harrison will be safe today as well… Lucius has added even more protections around the Manor for the party.”

“Good. I just want Harry to be able to have friends. One can only play duck, duck, goose so many times with three people.” Remus laughed.

Severus shook his head and glanced over at Sirius and his son, the way the pair were wrapped around one another was familiar. “He really is good for him, huh?”

“Sirius? Or Harry?” Remus chuckled deeply. “Harry is definitely good for Siri. He was always missing something in his life before. Do you know that when James and Lily died, Siri brought Harry home and informed me our little boy was home? Our little boy. I wish that James and Lily were still here, but a part of me…”

“Don’t get all maudlin on me now, wolf. We all miss them. I wish they were here as well, but you can’t go changing the past. You can only embrace the present. Love him for all its worth. That’s all you can do. Cherish _their_ memory. Take care of _our_ son.” Severus turned and brushed a tear from his eye.

~~.~~.~~.~~

“Uncle Sev!” Draco yelled as he flew across the courtyard as fast as his short legs would carry him. “You’re here! Did you bring Harrison? Is he here? Where is he? I want to meet-”

“Slow down, Draco. Yes, he is here. He is adding his present to your table and saying hello to your mother. Did you forget your manners? I know it is not every day that you get to have such a grand party, but you need to calm down.” Severus picked Draco up and gave him a tight squeeze. “You and I need to have a talk before you can meet Harrison, okay?”

Severus raised one eyebrow and pursed his lips.

“Yes, Sev. Mother told me you would want to speak to me first.” Draco jutted out his bottom lip as far as it would go and wiggled out of his _uncle’s_ grasp.

Severus crouched down to be on eye level with the birthday boy. He glanced around once, pulled out his wand and cast a _Muffliato_ around the pair. Draco’s eyes went wide at the blatant use of the privacy bubble. He knew that his uncle had something important to discuss with him.

“Now, Harrison has not had the opportunity to be around many children his age. He turns six at the end of next month. He was very sick as a baby and Sirius and Remus kept him in France in the milder weather. You know all of this, right?”

Draco nodded tightly, furrowing his brow and crossing his arms.

“Don’t be surprised if he doesn’t want to play with you and your loud friends at first. Make sure that you introduce him to everyone that you will be playing with. All of those lessons that you learned at Father’s knee? Now is the time to bring those to play. Do not boss him around. Part of the reason you have not met him before today is because you are bossy and brash. Two things Harrison is not.”

“I understand.” Draco whispered as he uncrossed his arms and stood a little taller.

“Just make sure that you make him feel welcome. I do think that you will have a life-long friend if you give him a chance.” Severus smiled.

“What does he like? Mother wouldn’t tell me. You are his Father. You can tell me, right?”

“Harrison likes to fly. He has a training broom that his Paddy bought him a few years ago. He loves maps. He collects them. He says that someday he is going to travel all over the world. He loves to play Wizards of Olde. His favourite character is Arthur. You like Merlin, yes?”

“Oh yes, Merlin is my favourite. Him and I will get along real well.”

“ _He_ and I, Draco. And I am sure that you will get along splendidly. Now, I do believe that you have a friend to make.” Severus stood, flicked his wand once and smiled as the sounds from the party enveloped his senses. “Run along and find your Mother. Harrison will be with her.”

Draco ran across the courtyard stopping still as he took in the sight of the boy with his Mother.

Harrison had alabaster skin and soft blue black ringlets that grazed the tops of his ears. He appeared to be the same height as Draco, but he held himself in a way that had Draco gasping. Harrison laughed at something Draco’s Mother had said and turned his face to meet the birthday boy’s.

Draco gasped as his pale grey eyes met the most beautiful face he had ever seen. Harrison’s eyes were the colour of sparkling emeralds. Draco compared them to the necklace that Father had bought Mother for the past Yule and decided that his were shinier. He had a slim nose and slight point to his face that Draco recognised immediately as a wizard with a Pureblood lineage.

“Draco? Are you going to stand there and stare, or are you going to join us and meet Harrison?” Narcissa smiled at her only child.

“Um… Sorry, Mother.” Draco took a few tentative steps forward, never taking his eyes off Harry’s face.

“Draco. Manners.” Narcissa raised one eyebrow at her son.

Draco extended a hand. “Hello. My name is Draconis Lucius Malfoy, Heir Malfoy. Pleasure to meet you. You may call me Draco.”

Harry grasped Draco’s hand firmly and cast his eyes to the ground after giving a short shake and dropping his hand. “Harrison Sirius Black, Heir Black, Heir Potter, Heir Prince. Father said that I am allowed to tell you the Potter bit. No one really is supposed to know. You may call me Harry, that is… if you want.”

“Harrison, dear. It is okay. No need to be shy. Draco just wants to be your friend. I do believe that he would like to escort you around today. You can meet the other children your age and play some games before we have cake and ice cream.” Narcissa smiled at the shy five year old.

“Harry? Would you like to come with me? We have a flower garden out back. It is Mother’s, but your Father tells me that you help your Dada with his flowers at your manor in France.” Draco held out his hand again, secretly hoping that Harry would take it. He never wanted to let the other boy go.

Harry nodded. “I would like that. I am not used to being around other kids… But I like flowers.”

“You boys behave now.” Narcissa shooed the boys off to have their fun.

“Come on, Harry! The garden is right around the corner.”

Draco and Harry rounded the corner of the courtyard and Draco stopped to allow Harry his first glimpse of his Mother’s flowers. Every colour of the rainbow was represented in the garden. There were yellow calla lilies and orange birds of paradise, white narcissus and purple irises, pink asters and pale lotus flowers. Draco dragged Harry over to the flower he knew Harry would like the most.

“Harry… these are-”

“Lilies. I know. Paddy and Dada planted a whole section of our garden with them. Says that they are to remind me of my mum. I have never seen lilies this colour before…” Harry said sadly, his eyes filling with tears.

“Please don’t cry, Harry. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I thought that you would like them…” Draco didn’t know what to say to make his new friend not sad anymore. He wrapped Harry up in his arms and let the younger boy sob on his shoulder. “Shh… It will be okay.”

“I really like your lilies, Draco. I’m sorry…” Harry sniffed slightly, “made me sad.”

“I will have Mother send a few home with you. That way you can have some of your own, yeah?” Draco rubbed Harry’s back and smiled into his hair as the green eyed boy started to calm down.

“I’m okay now, Draco… You can let go.” Harry rolled his eyes and pushed lightly at Draco. The older boy let Harry slip a step away and grinned as Harry leaned forward and gently plucked a caterpillar from underneath a long leaf.

“Ooh, it’s black and yellow… and soft!”

“Those caterpillars become butterflies when they mature. Have you ever seen a cocoon? It happens when a caterpillar gets ready to become a butterfly. I am sure that if you take that one home with you and feed it plenty of milkweed, it will become a butterfly someday.” Draco smiled and took Harry’s hand. “Let’s go take it to your Paddy and have him keep it safe for you.”

Draco led Harry over to where Sirius and Harry’s Father were speaking in low tones. Harry stopped beside his Father and waited for a break in the conversation.

“Father? Draco and I have found a caterpillar. Can I take it with us?” His eyes widened. Sirius leaned forward to get a look at the insect. Severus lifted a dark brow.

“What does a caterpillar need?”

“Leaves?” Harry guessed. His Father nodded. "Food?"

“And?”

“A jar?”

“Don’t forget a stick, Harry. In case it wants to hang upside down.” Sirius said. Harry nodded. Severus sighed and traded a look with the animagus.

“You are carrying it back.”

“Course I am.” Sirius agreed before Severus produced a jar and shoved it into his hands.

Harry handed the caterpillar over to his Paddy. “I think I will call him Arthur. After Arthur Pendragon.”

“An excellent name, Harrison. Though why would you choose such a noble name for such a small creature?” Severus raised one eyebrow and tapped his foot.

“Because Arthur was more than just a man. Everyone thought he wasn’t anything, but he turned out to be bigger than everything in the end. Just like this caterpillar will become a butterfly someday. At least, that is what Draco said.” Harry narrowed his eyes at his new friend in challenge.

“Draco is correct. This caterpillar will one day become a butterfly, but only if you take great care of it. You need to give it plenty of food and space to crawl. Ensure that he has adequate air and a place to turn into a chrysalis.” 

“That’s why you need a stick, Harry.” Sirius chimed in. Severus rolled his eyes.

Draco pulled on Harry’s sleeve. “Let’s go play! I want to introduce you to my friends. We are going to play knights and peasants behind the shed. I hope to be King.”

Harry rolled his eyes at his new friend and smiled to his Paddy and Father before he was dragged off.

~~.~~.~~.~~

Draco pulled Harry toward his group of friends. Harry let his eyes skim over the other children, noticing two groups of girls sitting in the grass with one boy leaning in to talk to the one dressed in dark blue. Harry noticed when one of the boys leaning against the shed lifted a hand to hail Draco and took a step back, dropping a pace behind his new friend.

“Don’t be shy, Harry. I want you to meet my friends.” Draco pulled Harry to the group of children sitting in the grass.

“Everyone? May I introduce to you Harrison Black. His Father is Uncle Severus. Harrison lives in France currently. He is here to visit me for my birthday.” Draco boasted chest puffed out and head held high.

“Black? If your Uncle Severus is his Father, shouldn’t he have the last name of Snape?” The pug nosed girl sneered.

“Parkinson? Do you lack manners? He is Heir Black and should be treated as such. Do not presume…” Draco rolled his eyes. “Forgive her, Harry. You have the apologies of House Malfoy for her conduct.”

“It’s okay, Draco.” Harry whispered. “She obviously doesn’t know any better.”

Draco snickered behind his hand. “Harrison Black, may I introduce you to Pansy Parkinson of House Parkinson.”

“A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Ms. Parkinson.” Harry said, tipping his head slightly, the way he had seen his Father do.

“The pleasure is all mine, Heir Black.” Pansy curtseyed and sat back down on the grass.

Draco rolled his eyes and cocked a finger at the blond haired girl next to Pansy.

“May I introduce you to Daphne Greengrass, Heiress Greengrass and her younger sister Astoria of House Greengrass.”

Daphne held out her hand for Harry to take.

Harry fumbled through brushing his lips above her knuckles and released her hand quickly. “A pleasure to meet you, Heiress Greengrass and Ms. Greengrass.”

Draco tapped Harry lightly with his shoe in annoyance.

“The pleasure is all mine, Heir Black.” Daphne stated with a smile before pulling Astoria to the grass with her.

The dark haired boy that had been sitting with the girls stood and walked slowly toward Harry, his eyes never leaving the ground.

“Harrison, may I introduce you to Theodore Nott of House Nott. His Father and mine are close friends.”

Harry held out his hand for the other boy to shake. “It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Master Nott. Any friend of Draco’s is a friend of mine.”

Theo nodded politely and forced his face to smile. “It is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance, Heir Black. I look forward to getting to know you as well.”

Theo nodded once to Draco and hurried back to his space on the grass.

The small girl in the blue dress stood and made her way to Harry. The first thing Harry noticed about her was her hair. He thought his hair was black, but this girl had hair as dark as the night sky. It shone with the sun.

Draco elbowed Harry lightly in the side. “Harry…” He whispered. “It is not polite to stare.”

“But her hair…” Harry whispered back.

Draco rolled his eyes. “Harrison? May I introduce Sue Li. Her Father works at the Ministry with mine. Her Father is a Foreign Diplomat from China.”

“Ms. Li, a true pleasure.” Harry said, giving her a slight bow erring on the side of caution as he was not entirely certain of her status, but giving her the higher, the way his Paddy had instructed.

“The pleasure is all mine, Heir Black. It is an honour to meet you.” Sue bowed back slightly.

Harry cocked an eyebrow at Draco as he absently nodded at Sue. He couldn’t figure out why everyone was so awed to be introduced to him. He was Harry, just Harry.

“Come on, Harry. I want to introduce you to the rest of the group. The boys are over here.” Draco intertwined the fingers of his right hand with Harry’s left and lightly tugged.

Harry followed Draco over to a group of boys that all looked to be at least a year older than he.

“Harrison Black, may I introduce you to Blaise Zabini of House MacNamara, Heir Zabini.”

Harry recognized the House. He blinked, Tully MacNamara had married Scarlett Zabini. He had heard of Blaise’s mother before. He thought his Paddy had called her the Black Widow. Something about her being on husband number five. “Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Heir Zabini.”

“The pleasure is mine, Heir Black.” Blaise began as he stuck out his hand for a shake. “And please, call me Blaise.”

“Then you may call me Harrison.” Harry smiled. Draco snickered.

“Draco, I am going to find my mother. I will be back momentarily. Harrison… A pleasure.” Blaise smiled and bowed slightly to the pair.

Harry nodded and turned toward the remainder of the group.

Draco rolled his eyes and huffed a tiny amount of air at his forehead. “Harrison, may I introduce Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, of Houses Crabbe and Goyle respectively. Where one goes the other follows. It is best to introduce them together.”

Harry briefly shook each boy’s hand. “Pleasure to meet you Master Crabbe, Master Goyle.”

“Yeah, nice to meet you, Harry.” Crabbe intoned as Draco pierced him with a cold stare. “I mean, the pleasure is all mine, Heir Black.”

Draco leaned in close to Harry’s ear. “House Malfoy apologises for their uncouthness. They are not the smartest wizards in the world, but they have their uses.”

“It’s okay, Draco. I understand.” Harry shook his head lightly and smiled at his first-friend.

Harry rolled his eyes slightly when Gregory Goyle failed to speak up.

“Harrison, may I introduce to you Millicent Bulstrode of House Bulstrode.” Draco smiled showing teeth.

Harry gasped lightly at the bulk of girl that approached. She was easily twice Harry’s size and almost a head taller.

“It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Ms Bulstrode.” Harry nodded politely.

“The pleasure is all mine, Heir Black.” Millie curtseyed slightly. “You may call me Millie, if you wish.”

“Thank you, Millie. You may call me Harrison.”

“One more person, Harry, then we can play.”

Harry nodded as a dark haired girl with large brown eyes and a poufy dress approached.

“Harrison, may I introduce you to Morag MacDougal of House MacDougal.”

Harry inclined his head slightly. “It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Ms MacDougal.”

Morag curtseyed and smiled. “The pleasure is all mine, Heir Black.”

“Come on Harry… Let’s play knights and peasants. I get to be King! You can be my loyal knight, the head of my Army. Blaise, you are my squire. Crabbe, Goyle, you can be my liverymen. Millie, be a loyal knight. Daphne, you can be a princess and Astoria your handmaiden. Sue, you are a knight too. Theo you can be my scribe and will take down all of my glorious deeds. Morag, you can be the head of the peasants. Pansy, you can be a scullery maid.”

“Draco Malfoy! I will not be a scullery maid! What do you take me for?” Pansy screeched and crossed her arms.

“I will take you for a fool if you continue to behave that way. This is my party. You will be what I want you to be. And I want you to be a scullery maid. Besides, Harry is here and you shouldn’t act that way in his presence.” Draco scowled.

Her hands were braced at her hips, head thrown back defiantly, “You act like he is someone important. I bet that he’s not even really a Black-”

“Ms Parkinson. I would advise that you refrain from speaking the rest of that sentence. I can assure you that Harrison is indeed of Black blood. His other father is none other than Sirius Black, the current _Lord_ Black. I would refrain from insulting my son in my presence.” Severus sneered at the Parkinson girl.

“If-” Pansy began and quickly closed her mouth, eyes widening.

“If you have questions regarding Harrison’s parentage, I suggest you ask your mother or father. Now, I do believe that a King needs a crown and his most loyal knight needs a sword?” Severus smiled as he conjured a crown and sword for the boys. “Do have fun. And Draco? Make sure to look after Harry.” Severus shook his head lightly and walked away.

“Come on, Harry. Let’s go to the fort- I mean castle. We must rule the kingdom with an iron fist!” Draco intertwined his fingers with Harry’s again and pulled him gently to the fort-castle.

~~.~~.~~.~~

“Did you have fun with the other children today?” Severus knelt next to Harry outside of the floo.

“I did.” Harry pulled his Father into a rough hug. “Do you have to stay? Can’t you come home with me, just this one time?” Harry clung and looked up with pleading green eyes when his Father’s fingers tipped his chin.

“You know that the Manor is my home, Harrison. I cannot leave my duty to this family.” Severus turned in Harry’s grasp.

“But you will leave your duty to me?” Harry yelled. “Why does Draco get to have you every day? You’re not his Father, you’re MINE!” Harry pushed away from Severus hard, tears streaming down his face.

“Harrison- No, Harrison, you will look at me when I speak to you.” Severus pulled Harry close and tilted his head to meet his eyes.

“Harrison, Harry-love… I love you. You do understand that, right?” Harry nodded, wet tracks snaking their way down his tiny cheeks. “I wish that we could be together as a family, but you need to understand a few things. It is not my wish to leave you. If I had my way you and I would be together forever… But-“

“But what?” Harry sniffled and burrowed his head further into his Father’s shoulder.

“Your very life is in danger, Harrison. I had wished to tell you at a later date. I still do not feel that you are old enough…”

“I am a big boy. Paddy even said so.” Harry argued, chin lifting sharply. Severus’ felt his breath catch, he had seen the boy’s mother stand just so many times in the past.

“Yes, that you are, Harry. I just wish you didn’t have to worry about these things at your age. Do you wonder why everyone looks at you with reverence?” Severus gathered him close again. Harry nodded against the wet fabric.

“It is because you are the Heir Black. The Blacks are the most powerful family in the Wizarding World. Did you know that?” Severus whispered kissing Harry’s hair.

“Nu-uh.”

“Well, they are. More powerful than the Malfoys… More powerful than even Albus Dumbledore. You do know who he is, yes?”

“Yeah. Dada told me I was to avoid him at all costs. Is that what this is all about?”

“It is, Harrison. Albus Dumbledore meant to leave you with your Aunt and Uncle in Surrey after James and your Mother died. Your Paddy knew that if you were left there you would have a hard life. He never wished that for you, so he- he stole you from their doorstep and took you home. The French Consulate granted your Paddy and Dada custody of you and when you were two, they legally adopted you. Paddy became your blood family when you took the adoption potion I made at Christmas a few years ago. You have your Mother’s eyes, Harrison. And her compassion. She was like a sister to me. When James found out he couldn’t give her a child, he asked me to help. That is how I am your Father and not James.”

“Did James love me?”

“More than the moon, Harry… More than every star in the sky… More than Magic itself. He would have raised you well.” Severus sighed. “I am sorry that they were taken away from you. I would give anything to have them back, but if wishes were fishes…”

“…we’d all cast nets. I am happy, Father. I just don’t understand.” Harry frowned, his five year old brain not quite comprehending the weight of the conversation.

“It’s okay, Harry. Sometimes I do not understand. Just know that you are very important and it is as equally important that I keep you safe. The safest place for you is in France with your dads. You see me all the time, love. I am truly sorry that I cannot be with you all the time, but I have duties to the Malfoys as well. Lucius and Narcissa are my Bonded. Just as Dada and Paddy are Bonded. As you will be someday…”

“I don’t ever want to be _Bonded_. Girls are gross.” Harry scrunched up his face in disgust.

Severus laughed. “You don’t have to get Bonded to a girl if you do not want. It is perfectly fine to be Bonded to another boy.”

“Boys are gross too. Except Draco. I like him. He takes care of me.” Harry smiled and wiped the remnants of his tears from his cheeks.

“I think that Draco would never let you go if he could. He seems taken with you.” Severus shook his head. “He was mad that you couldn’t spend the night. I told him that if he behaved that maybe you would invite him to spend the week of your birthday with you in France. He promised that he would be on his best behaviour.”

“I would like that. Are Draco and I related?” Harry furrowed his brow.

“Well… That is a tough question. Your Paddy and his Mother are second cousins. So, I would say because of the Blood Adoption, yes, you are. But it hardly makes a difference, Harrison. We cannot help who we love.”

“Who says I love him? I’m five.” Harry deadpanned.

“Almost six. You are nearly an adult.” Severus pulled Harry in for a tight hug. “Are we good, Harrison?”

“Yes, Father. I love you. When will I see you again?” Harry unwrapped himself from his Father and grabbed a handful of floo powder.

“Tomorrow or the next day. I need to work on your Dada’s potion. I love you, Harrison.” Severus stood and straightened his robes.

“Until then, Father. _Wolf’s Den, South France_.” Harry spoke as he threw his floo powder into the hearth. He stepped in and disappeared with a whoosh.

~~.~~.~~.~~

“Mutt! Get in here this instant!” Severus roared as he crossed his arms and tapped his foot in a staccato beat.

Sirius burst through the door to the receiving room, his tie askew and collar turned up on one side. “What?”

“What do you mean by not telling Harry of the danger he is in? He cried on my shoulder about me not coming home with him. _Cried_ , Sirius. He is plenty old-”

“He is a child, Sev! _My_ child. And if I don’t think that he is ready for that conversation-” Sirius sneered.

“ _Mine_ by blood and flesh, Mutt. He _must_ understand! If he walks into danger blind, how will he know it is coming?!”

“He will know! Just when he is ready. Five isn’t the appropriate time to be telling him that a _mad man_ is out to get him! He should be worried about harmless monsters under the bed, not powerful wizards on the street.” Sirius crossed his arms and grit his teeth.

“Still. Knowledge is power. Your Bonded would agree, still amazed he wasn’t sorted Ravenclaw.” Severus snorted slightly.

“Don’t use Remy against me, Sev…”

“I’m --” Severus dragged a hand through his hair. “I’m not trying to, Sirius. It’s just that if Harrison is completely unaware, the wrong people could -- What if Dumbledore were to walk up to _our_ son and offer him a blasted lemon drop?!”

“I just- I- I know that he needs to be protected… Why do you think we live in France? I just don’t know how to explain to him that the man that killed his parents is really a good guy and the man that tried to take him from us is the bad guy.” Sirius ran his hand over his face, wiping away the stray tears.

“I know, Mutt. We _still_ don’t know it was… or if it wasn’t. We haven’t heard from him _since_ that night.” Severus turned away, arms crossing over his chest.

Sirius sighed. “Oh, but I have, Sev. Well, not heard _from_ him exactly, but… I have heard rumours. The locals in France are not afraid to share a little _gossip_ over a pint of bitters, you know.”

“What have you heard?” Severus asked, right hand going to his left arm before he pulled his hand away.

“They say that the reason _He_ went after James and Lily that night was because of a prophecy. That He needed to take Harry and protect him. James and Lily were so far in Dumbledore’s pocket, Sev… They would have made a soldier out of him. , _He_ wanted to protect him. Something happened that night. You weren’t there… You didn’t see that room. The walls lit up _avada_ green, Sev… The colour of Harry’s eyes… It was _everywhere_.”

“I saw the aftermath, Siri. I--” Severus closed his eyes and drew a deep breath, and then let it go with a shudder. “I held Lily’s body in my arms that night. Dumbledore relaxed his guards just enough… Harry was gone. I -- you must have…” Severus wiped at his face and squared his shoulders.

“I got there almost immediately after Lily fell. I was on my way to their house for supper and to take Harry for the night. I never figured… Dumbledore sent Hagrid after Harry. Hagrid tried to curse me. With the Imperius.”

“Be glad that umbrella of his nearly always botches the spell.” Severus shuddered again.

Sirius laughed and shook his head. “I know, right? But anyway… The locals around the South of France say there are whispers in Russia of a wizard more powerful than Merlin himself. I am loathe to believe them, but it does seem his m.o.”

“Mutt… Lucius or I would have _felt_ something.” Severus tugged his sleeve back and looked down at the skull and serpent on his arm. His eyes widened and his fingers reached up. He hissed when the tattooed serpent _wriggled_.

Sirius pulled his left robe sleeve up, brandishing his own mark. “Think I am bluffing, Sev? I told you they _know_ things… Do you think He just doesn’t want to be found?”

Severus sank into a convenient armchair, gaze locked to the tattoo. “Mutt, our Lord might be trying to give us _time_. We’ve kept Harry safe for this long.”

“But why wouldn’t He tell _someone_ his intentions? How can we keep Harry truly safe if we don’t know the outcome of the play?” Sirius sighed and strode to the armchair across from Severus and sank down into the cushions.

“ _Think_ , imbecile. If our Lord is returned, Dumbledore begins to seek Harry in earnest. If He is nothing more than myth and rumour, we are in a grace period. The longer our Lord can stretch it, the longer we have to prepare Harry. And we _need_ to do so.”

“So, when do you think _our_ son will be ready to go into battle?” Sirius raised one black eyebrow.

“Mutt…” Severus snarled, “I am not saying teach him the Unforgivables! I’m saying _tell_ him of his Heritage you idiotic mongrel of a Pureblood! Tell him of House Black, give him the background he needs to operate in England.”

“Should we move him here? Do you think that wise? Narcissa could help me…”

“Black… what I am _saying_ is I doubt this will be his last visit to the Manor here. He will most likely be around Draco and that group of children. _Loyal_ families. He needs to know _what_ he is by being Black blood.”

“You know me, never much one for Politics… I don’t even know where to begin to teach him. Can’t a tutor handle this?”

“Luce might… with the right incentive.” Severus muttered, dragging a hand through his hair.

“And what do you suggest as incentive, Sev? No one knows him better than you…” Sirius rolled his eyes and smirked.

“I can teach him about his Prince Heritage. Mother taught me that. Grandfather Prince practically beat it into me. Lucius would know _some_ of the Black traits; however, specific behaviours would _have_ to come from you. He snubbed the Parkinson chit today.”

“Well, Dagobert can suck- nevermind.” Severus snorted in amusement. “I have never cared for the Parkinsons. They are a bunch of upstart usurpers. Think they can make their own rules because Dagobert’s _Daddy_ came into some money in the Muggle Stock Market.” Sirius shook his head. “Harry at least has taste. How did he handle the Greengrass girls? Think we can get a contract there?”

“And you say you don’t play politics, Mutt?” Severus shook his head. “Harrison fell into proper protocols once introduced to anyone save Parkinson’s spawn. He wasn’t entirely certain how to handle the Li girl, he gave her a small bow.”

“You didn’t answer the real question at hand, _Daddy Dearest_ … Think we can get a contract?”

“ _Paddy me lad_ , I doubt it. Harrison already made a face over the thought of a girl. He said they were _yucky_.” Severus’ lips twitched at the affronted look that played across Sirius’ face as Severus channelled the other man’s old Head of House.

“Really? And here I thought that the Greengrass Heiress would be a good match for him. Guess he doesn’t take after his Daddies after all…”

“Mutt? He’s five, as you reminded me earlier. Being Bonded to anyone seems to unsettle him. It’s rather cute. And if you tell your Wolf I said that, I will figure out a way to lock you to your animagus form for a week.”

“Remy might like that, Sev… And I was chasing tail at five. Guess I just matured faster.” Sirius laughed.

“No, you never _did_ , Black. Now, I believe you should add Heritage lessons to what you are already teaching him about manners. If I must, I will teach him certain bits of Prince Heritage for him to fall back on when unsure. Black’s used to be able to cut someone with an instant sneer.”

“And he will, Sev. I promise. By the time he enters Hogwarts, he will make you look like an angel.”

“Black… he’s my blood as well. Between the pair of us, even Parkinson will step back from Harrison if confronted.” Severus let his smile rise. Sirius’ answering grin was dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Apparently I need to make a few things clearer. A few people have asked why Harry has an aversion to water. It is part and parcel of his disease. If Sirius and Remus had really been looking for SM, they would have found it a lot sooner. One of the first symptoms is water turning the skin pink and giving the sensation of burning, even if it is lukewarm. The other symptoms Harry had were red-flushed skin, excessive magical episodes, tremors in the fingers, excessive blinking and insomnia. I could have made it worse as when the disease progresses there are grand mal seizures and coughing blood, inability to chew food due to teeth and gum deterioration and inability to sleep at all. Eventually the body will lapse into a coma and shortly thereafter would die. You can see how this disease needs to be treated immediately and why the Healer was up in arms at the boys for not getting Harry to someone sooner. Oh, and Severus is one of only three Potions Masters that knows the formula for the treatment. It is a closely guarded secret as if it were undertaken by a lay person, it could kill the patient.


	5. Book Zero: 31 July 1987

*31 July 1987*

“Harrison? Are you ready, cub? Draco and your Father will be here momentarily.” Remus called out of the back door toward the garden. “You really should come here and let me get you cleaned up.”

Harry stood up from the smoothed out spot in the dirt and brushed his jeans off. He enjoyed his special spot in the garden. He spent so much time there that the dirt was compacted and smooth. “Coming, Dada. I just need to gather my books.”

Remus smiled as Harry approached. “Keep that up and you will end up in Ravenclaw.” Remus ran a hand through Harry’s soft curls. “Your Father would be so disappointed. I know how much he wants you to be in his house.”

“How did you end up in Gryffindor with James and Paddy? I would have thought you were a total Ravenclaw. You still have your head in a book most of the time.”

Remus chuckled. “I was in love with your Paddy from the moment I stepped on the Hogwarts Express. He didn’t know it at the time, but I was willing to do anything to stay close to him. He may have had James as a friend since near birth, but he was my first-friend. I didn’t even think Hogwarts was an option when I was your age, so I wanted to make the time special in case it was ever taken from me.”

“Awww… Love at first sight. How _quaint_.” Harry smiled and dropped his books off on the coffee table.

“Like you and Draco?” Remus raised an eyebrow.

“Eww. I don’t love Draco. I’m seven. How can you tell if you love someone anyway? He makes me mad more than happy. He is clingy and bossy and sometimes I just want to make him go home. At least then I wouldn’t have to put up with him since I can’t go over there without an entourage.” Harry huffed and flopped onto the settee.

“Now, Harrison… You know that is for your own good. Dumbledore is up in arms looking for you. We can’t-”

“I know. Father tells me every day. _Harrison, you can’t just disappear on us… What if one of Dumbledore’s men just snatched you. We would never find you and then where would your Paddy and I be? And how do you think that your Dada would take that? He can’t handle the stress… blah blah blah_. It’s just- ugh! It’s not fair, Dada! I just want to be normal! Draco gets to go to Diagon Alley and have ice cream and hang out with our friends whenever he wants… I have to schedule and can’t be a kid! It’s a matter of National Security to even go to Draco’s…” Harry crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

“Did your Father really say that about me?” Remus questioned as he sat down next to Harry. He wrapped his arms around his green eyed little boy.

“Did you hear anything else I said?” Harry rolled his eyes again as he snuggled closer to his Dada. “Yes, but he worries about you. The change is getting worse. Don’t tell me it’s not. I see it in your face the next day. No matter how much you try to hide it from me.”

“I’m not trying to hide it from you, cub. I just don’t want you to worry. I know that your Father is working day and night to find me a cure, but I don’t think it will be found.” Remus sighed. “I sometimes wish he would just give it up. Oh! He has a surprise for you.”

“I would hope so, today _is_ my birthday…” Harry scoffed.

“Where is my sweet little boy? When did you become a sarcastic little shite?” Remus pulled back from Harry and looked him in the eyes. “Is this because of all that tripe your Paddy and Father are teaching you? Because I don’t like it. You are not an entitled little aristocrat. You are my little cub, and you will stay that way until you get old and die.”

“Dada… You married him. As a Black it is my duty to be entitled. Even more so than Draco, and believe me, that makes him _so_ mad. He told me the other day that he should get to be as snotty as me because he is a Black too. I told him that he is a Malfoy first and a Black second. That I am a direct line Black and that he is just a Black through his mother. You should have seen his face!” Harry started to laugh. “He didn’t talk to me for the rest of the day.” Harry sighed. “It was the most peaceful time I have had in tuition in a long time.”

“Harrison! Draco is your first-friend! You can’t treat him like that.” Remus chuckled. “Besides, who will you have to hold your hand when you play Wizards of Olde?”

Harry flung his left hand and smacked Remus square in the chest. “Who says I want him to hold my hand? Most days I don’t have any feeling left in my fingers. He holds on too tight.”

“You know, Harry… Some day you are going to wish he held your hand more. Draco is completely smitten with you.” Remus raised an eyebrow and smirked, tongue in cheek.

“Yeah, well… I wish he’d get the memo that it is embarrassing.”

“What’s embarrassing?” Draco called out as he sauntered into the drawing room.

“You, you great pillock.” Harry glared at his first-friend and untangled himself from his Dada. He rolled his eyes at Draco as the grey eyed boy extended his arms out for a hug.

“You know that you would never get rid of me, Harry.” Draco smiled as Harry returned the hug before pushing his friend away. “Come on, your Father and Paddy are going to get into a fight. Your Father was fuming before he stepped into the floo at the Manor. He was waving a parchment around and muttering something about _too young_ and _didn’t think to consult_ whatever that means.”

Draco grabbed Harry’s left hand and intertwined their fingers before pulling him toward the door.

“Don’t disrupt them if they start screaming, boys!” Remus called. “I want to see what happens too!”

Harry and Draco stopped in the doorway to the floo room. Remus appeared shortly after and cast a disillusionment charm on the three of them. He then cast _Muffliato_ just in case the boys got noisy.

“Sirius Orion Black!” Severus roared waving a piece of parchment in the shorter man’s face. “What _exactly_ is the meaning of this? You know you can’t go into Negotiations without me!”

“I- Well, that is to say… I-” Sirius fidgeted and raised his top lip. “I just thought that it was time that Harry had a Contract. I didn’t think it would be a problem-”

“Didn’t think is more like it you idiotic mutt! This is his _life_! I will not see my son unhappy due to an arbitrary decision made by one parent when it should have been made by all _three_ of us you moron!”

“But- but- It’s the _Malfoys_! I thought that you would be happy! Harry _needs_ a Contract. He can’t enter Hogwarts without one. It is not the Black way! And it’s the Malfoys… Draco needs a Contract too! Didn’t you think that Narcissa and Lucius would be over the moon that the boys would be together?” Sirius crossed his arms.

Severus bared his teeth in a parody of a smile, “Black, I know your brain doesn’t always function properly; however, your mate’s does! Just because the Black’s always had a Contract on entering Hogwarts doesn’t mean the other line did as well!”

“Well… I can have a clause put in… I broke my contract to be with Remus, but that is because Mother wanted me to marry Cissa! Thank Merlin that Andromeda went and married that Muggleborn Tonks and Lucius needed a new bride… I don’t think I could have married her. _Yuck_. No offense…”

“Narcissa is a lovely woman, Black. Your tastes just aren’t shall we suggest refined enough?” Severus smirked before his expression darkened again. “However, Lucius pounding on my door at half past two in the morning because _you_ owled him a Contract without my knowledge or signature dragged me here. Lucius Malfoy was _not_ best pleased. Nor am I. My Bonded mates are rather annoyed with you, mutt.”

“But… it’s _Draco_... Don’t you want Harry to be happy?” Sirius muttered.

“Mutt. They are upset I wasn’t _consulted_ by you. Lucius dragged me out of bed to discuss _Draco’s_ Contract, as he should have. I am not Draco’s sire, however I am part of that Bond, so I was consulted. You _screwed up_. Now, fix it!”

“Fine! You want me to tell Lucius _sorry_ , I will. You can deal with his Contract and whatever you decide, I will sign. I guess that trying to do right by _our_ son on _his_ birthday, isn’t good enough for you. Sorry I am a big screw up! I didn’t have the liberty to grow up in a _normal_ house. My Mother was overbearing and psychotic. Thank Merlin she is dead.”

“Black! You idiot! My father was no better. Or did you _forget_ that little fact? I can’t -- Remus?! Get your flea riddled arse in here and talk some sense into your mate before I decide to strangle him. I give up!” Severus turned away with a growl.

Remus waved his wand and cancelled the charm over himself. He stepped into the room and immediately went between the two men.

“Severus. You need to calm down, too. Sirius is not the brightest, but he did mean well.”

“Did he consult you, Wolf? Or did he skip on his merry way raising havoc as usual?”

“No, I wasn’t consulted, but I honestly didn’t think that I would be. I know that he is a third mine, but I have no biological claim to him. I figured that you two would deal with Contract Negotiations.” Remus sighed.

“Am I surrounded by Gryffindor idiots? Oh wait… never mind. I am. Part of being Bonded is sharing the load, Wolf. That includes the Contract. Black went blindly running ahead, forgetting the basics! Now, as I said prior, I have no biological claim on Draco; however, I am Bonded to both Lucius and Narcissa. That puts me squarely into the formation. I am also Harry’s Father. That puts me in the middle of this one too. I can make suggestions for Draco’s. However, I wish to be at least _asked_ concerning Harrison’s. Together. Is that _clear_ Mutt?”

“As crystal, Sev. I will send a formal letter of intent to Lucius and Narcissa regarding the decision to enter Negotiations with them. That is, if it is amicable to you.” Remus nodded. “Remus and I are in agreement. Do you think that the boys will be?”

Severus turned toward the door and merely lifted a brow. He hid his smirk as the two young men in question stood gaping in the doorway.

“You got us, Sev. Draco? Harry? Come in the room…” Remus sighed, lifting the disillusionment charm from Sirius’ eyes.

“I would not have survived doing what I did if I weren’t aware, Wolf.” Severus reminded. Both Remus and Sirius tipped their heads in acknowledgement. “And yes, that will satisfy the requirements. This way I don’t have to go back to Narcissa… who was affronted, Mutt. You remember the blackberry incident? She said you might.” An eyebrow lifted as Sirius paled ghastly white.

“I was twelve! She was, what, sixteen? Just because I rubbed blackberries into her white dress outside this very room one summer doesn’t mean that sixteen years later she can hold that against me!” 

Sirius sighed as he ran his fingers through his curls. “I was the summer before I started Hogwarts. I remember it well. James was laughing his arse off at the sight. Cissy said she would get me back for it… That I wouldn’t know how and I wouldn’t know when… You don’t think that she would convince Lucius to not agree to the Contract on principle, would she?”

“I hardly think that is here nor there, Mutt. Send the Letter of Intent. I need to sign it as well. That is… If the boys agree?”

Draco flexed his fingers harder against Harry’s palm. “I for one think it is a _lovely_ idea…” He smiled at Harry. “I have been pestering Father since my birthday to send an Intent. He kept telling me to wait until Harry turned seven. Well, he is seven today, so what are you waiting for?”

Harry looked over to Draco, eyes wide. “I- That is to say, I-” Harry frowned. “Send the letter, Paddy.”

Draco’s shoulders relaxed and he let out a shaky breath. “Thank you.” He whispered in Harry’s direction. “Make sure when you go into Negotiations that you give Harry an out. I don’t want him to feel trapped.” Draco’s eyes screwed up and his mouth cocked slightly to the right. “Please?”

“Of course, Draco. Inform your Father that those are your intentions so that he doesn’t feel affronted.” Sirius sighed as he pulled a parchment out of the desk in the corner. “Short and sweet is the best, right Sev?”

“Of course, Mutt. You do not have to send a dissertation.” Severus rolled his eyes as he grabbed the parchment. He signed his name and handed the quill to Remus.

“Thank you, Severus.” Remus signed his name and rolled the parchment closed, securing it with a black ribbon and the Black Family crest on green wax. He called for Dippy and had the letter owled to Malfoy Manor.

“Come on, Harry. It _is_ your birthday today… We are supposed to be having fun.” Draco pulled on Harry’s arm and dragged him from the room toward Harry’s rumpus room.

~~.~~.~~.~~

“I think that you should take Harry for a few days.” Sirius stated to Severus over bourbon in the drawing room. “We want to go away next week.”

“And, you think that I should just drop everything, don’t you?” Severus raised an eyebrow over his tumbler.

“Well, no. I admit that it _is_ short notice, but I think that the fact that he is your son too should trump that.” Remus chuckled.

“I will, and not because you asked politely… It would do him well to be at the Manor with Draco. Even if it is as Harry put it, a manner of _National Security_ for him to visit.” Severus shook his head. “I was planning on taking the boys to Diagon Alley. There will be plenty of first time Hogwarts students there and no one would think twice about a couple of boys out with me. It has been a while since I have made a public appearance in the Alley. Maybe no one would notice.” Severus sighed. “Draco will have to go under a glamour, but I think that I can get away with just changing his hair colour. It is a shame that he didn’t get the Black Metamorphmagus trait.”

“Oh, yes, a shame indeed…” Sirius snorted. “Because we all know what he would do if that were the case.”

“I am sure that he would only use it honourably, Mutt.” Severus laughed deep and long. They all knew that Draco would use it to prank Harry.

“I will inform Lucius when I return this evening. The House Elves took Draco’s things to Harry’s room. Speaking of which, do you think it prudent to enforce a separate bedroom policy since we will be going into Formal Contract Negotiations?”

“Really, Sev… They are seven, not seventeen. Do you really think that they will _mess around_? Harry still thinks kissing is disgusting. Besides, do those things even work at seven?”

“Siri! Really? That’s what you choose to go with? _Does it even work_? I would hope not.” Remus shook his head and rolled his eyes. “We now know who will _not_ be giving the sex talk when Harrison hits puberty, in about five or six _years_.”

~~.~~.~~.~~

“Hey, Harry?” Draco was lying on the floor of the rumpus room, surrounded by giant cardboard bricks.

“Huh?” Harry mumbled from his side of the fort.

“Do you really want to build this?” Draco stared at the two sides of the fort trying to figure out how to connect the halves. “I can’t make heads or tails.”

“I want to make this the most epic fort _ever_. Besides, it’s _my_ birthday. We did what you wanted on _your_ birthday…” Harry rolled his eyes and smacked his best friend in the chest. Draco tumbled backward into one side of the fort, causing the bricks to spill behind him.

“Draco!” Harry yelled as he stuck his hand out to halt Draco’s progress.

“You pillock! Look what you made me do… And my side too! I don’t _care_ that it’s your birthday, I should make you rebuild this on principle!” Draco scolded as tears welled up in Harry’s eyes. “Oh, never mind… come here…” Draco pulled Harry on top of him into a bear hug. “Just don’t squish me.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Harry whispered as he lay his head on Draco’s chest. “I think I will take a nap though.”

Draco dumped Harry off his chest with a laugh and threw a ‘brick’ at his head. “For your troubles…” 

Draco grabbed his sides as the laugh deepened. “Build yourself a house.”

“And _this_ is why I don’t want to be your _betrothed_.” Harry rolled his eyes and chucked the brick back at Draco.

“Oh, you wound me!” Draco gasped as he flailed back into the pile of bricks.

~~..~~..~~..~~

Sirius had just finished his second tumbler of bourbon when Remus came into the drawing room shaking. Severus glanced up with a frown, absently rubbing his right hand against his left forearm.

“Sev? Do you- Did you?” Sirius grabbed his left arm and sucked in a shuddered breath.

“Secondary trip. Felt it. Question is, why? That should only happen if the spell matrix encounters--” Severus stopped abruptly and shot to his feet, robes somehow not tangling him.

The doors to the drawing room flew open without touch. “Gentlemen… Please. Don’t rise on my account.” A deep voice called from the hallway.

Severus sucked in a breath, right hand clenched down over the Mark and slid gracefully to his knees, head bowing. Sirius followed suit from his chair, not bothering to stand first. Remus made a choked noise and Severus winced as he heard Remus hit his knees abruptly.

“Oh, do get up.” The voice sneered as a dark-clad pale figure glided into the room. “I am in no mood. I thought we were supposed to be celebrating a birthday today…”

Severus pushed himself to his feet, but kept his head bowed. “My...Lord?”

The Dark Lord waved a hand absently in the direction of the shocked men. “Yes, yes… It is I. Thankfully you left the old failsafe in place… Though it did sting a bit coming through. Do make sure you adjust the wards, Black. Now… where is the birthday boy? I have a present for him.”

Severus swallowed hard and traded a glance with Sirius. His fingers flexed and he shook his head slightly. Sirius tipped his head slightly to the right and Severus nodded. He stepped from the room to find their son, leaving Black the task of entertaining the Dark Lord.

“I will adjust the wards to allow you free entrance, my Lord. It will be taken care of before you leave this evening. Bourbon?” Sirius rose to his feet and crossed the room to the drink cart, hands shaking.

“Sirius. Lucius prefers bourbon. Port, if you have any.” The voice was chiding as the man glided over to the armchair that Severus typically favored and sank into it with a small sigh.

“Um… of course. _Dippy_!” Sirius closed his eyes.

Dippy appeared in the room with a _pop_. “What can I do for the- OH! Master Dark Lord, Sir… Dippy be’s getting you the Port from the cellar. I’s know just the one!” Dippy bowed low to the rug, ears brushing the floor before popping out of the room.

“Well…” Sirius muttered under his breath. “That takes care of _that_ problem.”

Moments later, Dippy appeared back in the room, wine decanted and held out a long stemmed glass to the Dark Lord. “Here’s you go, Master Dark Lord, Sir. 1929, a good year.”

The Dark Lord inclined his head and smirked slightly at the elf as he took the glass. He sipped and sighed. “Mr. Lupin, do get off the floor. I highly doubt your son would --”

Remus stood, knees creaking when straightened. He slid into the chair next to Sirius’ and folded his hands in his lap. “ _My Lord_.” 

Remus glanced at the man sitting in the high-backed arm chair closest to the door. He appeared to not look a day over thirty, though Remus knew he was closer to sixty-five or seventy. His dark brown hair fell in a slight wave to his ear, parted in a fashion that went out of style in the 50’s. The only feature that let Remus know that this actually _was_ the Dark Lord were his crimson eyes, and the faint scent of copper that always clung to the man. 

“Mr Lupin… Remind me why we decided to leave you without my Mark?” He swirled the port anti-clockwise in its glass.

Remus chuckled, glancing at his mate. “The real reason? Or the reason you gave to my Bonded?”

“What is the truth amongst friends?” The Dark Lord raised one thin eyebrow. Remus responded with a wolfish grin of amusement. Sirius shook his head and dug through the drinks cabinet, pouring a glass of red wine for Severus and darting a glance towards the open doors, wondering what was taking so long to retrieve their son. A faint crash somewhere in the house made him wince.

“Siri?” Remus started. “Have you heard the story about the werewolf and the Mark?”

Sirius turned to his mate and cocked his head slightly. He gave a brief shake before turning back to his liquor. 

“Well, you see… I know what you were _told_...” Remus took a deep breath. “The reason I am not Marked is because the brand will not take in my skin. The werewolf inside of me rejects the magic required to Bond through the Mark. Just be glad that I am still around… The first werewolf the Dark Lord attempted to Mark lasted ten whole minutes after his change before his body exploded.”

Sirius shuddered and darted a look towards the Dark Lord. He paled when the man actually smiled.

“And that is why there are no Death Eater werewolves. Riveting story. You should have seen the test subject. It was _glorious_.” The Dark Lord’s smiled even wider than before at the thought. 

Remus shook his head slightly at the display.

“How were your travels?” Remus asked as he leaned forward in his seat. The Dark Lord leaned back in the chair and smirked. 

“I saw many things that I had wanted to see. I did many things I had wanted to do. I read. I gave you _time_.” The Dark Lord cocked his head.

“And for that, we are eternally grateful. Thank you, my Lord.” Remus glanced at Sirius and wondered what was taking Severus so long. His eyes widened slightly when Severus swept in, one hand wrapped around their son’s left wrist, a scowl marring his features.

“Harrison, this gentleman has come to wish you well on your birthday.” Severus murmured and Harry blinked bright green eyes as he glanced at the man that sat in his Father’s chair. He took three steps away from his Father and brought his left arm across his stomach as he bowed properly.

“Welcome to our home, sir. I hope you find your stay pleasant. What may the House of Black do for you, this bright day?”

“Happy Birthday, Harrison. I wished to grace you with my presence on this, the illustrious anniversary of the day you were brought into this world.” The dark robed man produced a small box wrapped in an odd brown paper from his pocket and held it out to the boy. Harry darted a glance towards his Father and then towards Remus before he checked his Paddy. All three men gave nods of permission. Harry took the gift and turned it carefully over in his hands.

“The paper isn’t normal. There… Ale...an… Alexandria? Dada! It’s a map!” Harry said excitedly, fingers skimming along the wrappings, looking for a way to work the newly discovered map loose without destroying it. He found a seam and the map of Egypt slid carefully from around the gift. Harry looked up. “Thank you, sir!”

The Dark Lord chuckled and shook his head, lifting an eyebrow as he traded an amused look with the werewolf. 

“Father? Paddy? It’s a compass!” Harry exclaimed. He glanced at the map and then the compass and grinned before he turned back to the man that had given him the gift. He gave a full bow. “Thank you sir, for two wonderful gifts.”

The Dark Lord smiled slightly. “Do you know who I am, Harrison?”

“No… Um… Should I?” Harry rubbed at his left arm with his right hand, unconsciously pushing his sleeve back.

Sirius and Severus gasped as Harry stepped closer to the man with the crimson eyes. “No. More than likely not. I have been travelling for the last six years or so. Isn’t the young Malfoy spawn here?”

“He’s not spawn. Okay, annoying yes, but…” Harry’s eyes widened and he ducked his head, “Sorry, sir. Draco is my friend.”

It is of no consequence, Harrison. You should always defend your friends… especially someone as _special_ as a Malfoy.” The Dark Lord smirked at Severus.

Severus ducked his head and looked away, he swallowed as the Dark Lord’s fingers closed around his son’s wrist and pushed back the sleeve of the young man’s shirt. “My --” 

The Dark Lord lifted a forbidding hand and Severus bit his lip. “What is _this_?”

“It matches my Paddy, Uncle Lucius, and my Father, sir.” Harry responded, chin lifting. Severus closed his eyes and winced.

“It does?” The Dark Lord closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Do they make a _habit_ of showing you theirs?”

“No sir. But sometimes, while at home… Father or Paddy or Uncle Lucius, while we are at the Manor, will have their sleeves rolled up. Father and Uncle Lucius have said it is a mark to be _proud_ of. An Honour. Do _you_ have a problem with it?” Those green eyes lit with fire, and Severus suppressed a groan.

“Do I have a _problem_ with it?” The Dark Lord laughed and set his glass down on the floor next to his chair. “I would hope not, young man…” He shook his head, laughter still bubbling from his throat. “If I did, I would have to call myself a hypocrite.”

Sirius sighed as he slumped into the cushions of the settee, bourbon glass forgotten. “Harrison… What have we told you about antagonising our guests?”

“He asked, Paddy. I just--” Harry stopped and swallowed, seeing his Father glaring. “Not to, sir. My apologies to our guest.”

“Your apology is accepted, Harrison. Do be a dear and fetch Draco. I would like to speak to both of you…”

Harry gave another proper bow and slipped from the room. Severus traded a look with Sirius and then stepped forward. “My Lord, I sincerely apologize if my son has offended you in any way. The House of Prince begs your forgiveness.”

“And does the House of Black share in this apology?” The Dark Lord turned toward Sirius and Remus.

“The House Black humbly requests forgiveness for the offensive nature of its Heir. The House Black understands if the offended were to choose punishment in light of the egregious offence.” Sirius stood and walked the three steps to the chair their Lord was in. He fell gracefully to his knees, hands on the floor and kissed the hem of the Dark Lord’s robe.

“Do get up, Black. I do not wish for your son to see you grovel like swine at my feet.” The Dark Lord sneered in disgust. “Your apology is accepted. I had hoped to see a spark in young Harrison. You have raised him well.”

Sirius let out a breath as he rose to his feet and sat back down on the settee. ”Dare I ask, Severus?”

“Magic. Of course. With Draco here, and the love the boys hold for all of us, they wanted to _belong_. So of course, a bit of ink and a bit of wish magic. I don’t believe it will wash off until _they_ wish it to. And though crude on the skull, the serpent is rather well formed.” Severus responded, dragging a hand over his face and shaking his head.

“They are a bit _young_ to be Marked… I wonder…” The Dark Lord screwed his face up in thought. “No… it makes no sense to Mark before their Magic has settled. That would cause havoc for us all… Severus, Sirius… your son will be Marked no earlier than his fifteenth birthday, and that is final. Severus, inform Lucius of my decision.”

“Yes, My Lord. Both boys will be presented to you on their fifteenth birthdays. How I am going to placate Harrison til then, I will figure out.” Severus muttered. The Dark Lord chuckled.

“Yes, well I have plans that may help with that. I wish to take Harrison under my tutelage. I know that he is young and that his Magic is unstable at best, but I believe that the sooner he begins his apprenticeship, the sooner he will Master the Magic around him. Severus?” 

“As you will, my Lord. I just hope this week will leave us rather unscathed. Draco has been manifesting magic of the impervious variety. If those two figure out how to pair imperviousness with what Harrison has been managing lately… I shudder to think…” Severus grimaced and Sirius chuckled.

“Just means we might not be able to get into the playroom, Sev. That’s the worst they could do.”

“Have either of the boys been entered into Contract Negotiations? Now _is_ the time. I have heard it can take years to wrestle agreeable terms when you are of the status either of the boys commands.” The Dark Lord pursed his lips. “You really should think about finding suitable candidates now…”

“Negotiations have been tentatively started, my Lord.” Severus managed. Remus stifled most of a chuckle. Sirius just smirked.

“And? Who would the lucky candidate for Harrison be? I do hope that whomever you decide on is _worthy_ of the Black Family name.”

“My Lord, you yourself suggested that a _Malfoy_ was special.” Remus remarked, glancing over to watch the older man’s reaction. Severus strangled a noise in the back of his throat. Crimson eyes snapped to his face.

“So I did… And is Lucius _amicable_ to this arrangement?” The Dark Lord crossed his ankles and picked his wine glass back up.

“Lucius is amicable. As is Narcissa. Her agreement was actually _harder_ to procure than Lucius’.”

“Is there some _defect_ in Harrison that I should be made aware of? Why would Narcissa flounder on her decision?” Severus’ wand hand twitched slightly, the only sign of unease he gave under that piercing bloody stare.

“Harrison is perfectly acceptable, my Lord. However, Cissy is loath to think of her child in another country. Harrison has only ever known Malfoy Manor… he has grown here in France, speaks the language fluently as well, my Lord. Mother concerns.”

“Sirius? She is your cousin… Why do you think she would not want Harrison as a match for her son? From what I have gathered in the short time I have been here, those two are thick as thieves.”

“They are, my Lord. I agree with Severus. Harrison has only known France. He has more freedom here than in the United Kingdom. She also is willing to overlook the fact that Harrison is the son of a…” Sirius glanced at Severus and abruptly closed his mouth.

“A Mudblood and a Halfblood? Did you not perform a Blood Adoption? Harrison is as good as Pureblooded if you did. The worst of the _dirty_ blood would have been cleansed. He _is_ a Black after all…”

Severus flinched and met the Dark Lord’s gaze, chin tipping up in a way reminiscent of his son. He slipped his hands behind his back and turned slightly as he heard footfalls in the hall approaching.

The Dark Lord glared at Severus’ arm and turned toward the door. “Harrison… Draco… Enter.”

Harry stepped through the door first, followed two seconds later by Draco. Harry tipped his head slightly, a nearly automatic gesture of respect, while Draco lifted his chin and eyed the man seated in the chair with some trepidation.

“Boys. Do have a seat. We were just beginning to discuss your education.” The Dark Lord gestured to two chairs across from his. “Draco, I understand that you have begun learning Latin. Very commendable at your age.” Draco nodded. “Harrison, I hear that you are learning of your Heritage and what it _truly_ means to be a Black. It is an important lesson… One that will carry you through many trials in your life.”

Draco leaned forward in his chair and studied the face of the older man talking. He knew that Harry’s Paddy and Uncle Sev gave an air of reverence to the man in the chair, but Draco was having a hard time placing him. He was going on about how the Black Heritage would help Harry in his many dealings with the Wizengamot and in the Political arena when Draco noticed the man’s eyes.

“Oh…” Draco started, and sucked in a deep breath. “Oh… Um…”

Every set of eyes were trained on Draco. Harry’s were confused, and Draco bit his lip. Draco slid from his chair clumsily and fell to his knees. Harry’s eyes went wide as Draco looked the older man square in the face. “My Lord.”


	6. Book Zero: 22 July 1989

*22 July 1989*

“Harrison… will you hand me the sunspiral beetle eyes? Third jar to the left of you.”

“Yes, Father.” Harry scampered over to the correct jar and took it down with care. He returned to his father’s side and presented him with the jar full of slimy golden dots.

Severus measured out a precise teaspoon and slowly added them into the burbling blue potion, stirring in figure eights. He lifted his head and nodded. Harry slowly poured water from a beaker, tongue poking out as he concentrated. Severus switched to stirring anti-clockwise. Harry grimaced when Severus switched hands and slowly began sifting in rowan wood ash.

“Why is the ash added in this step and not when we introduced the hippogriff tallow?”

Harry tipped his head in thought and bit his lip. “Because the tallow would have reacted to the ash rather explosively without the beetle eyes and the vinegar?”

“Are you asking or telling, Harrison?”

“Telling, Father. If we had added the ash right after the tallow the tallow would have exploded. Because rowan is toxic to hippogriffs.”

“Correct. Now one more ingredient. Lavender oil. Second shelf.”

“Why lavender oil, Father?”

“Because--” Severus stiffened as he heard the door click open behind him.

“Lucius?! If I have told you once, I have told you a million times! If the door is sealed, I am working within a contained environment!”

Harry turned at the noise of the opening door. "Hello, my Lord! How was your trip?"

"I am aware, Severus. Lucius warned me. And my trip was uneventful, Harrison. I will be leaving shortly; however, since I will not be able to attend your birthday this year, _this_ is for you." The Dark Lord handed Harry a package wrapped in a colourful map. “I am sure that your Father would appreciate it if you opened this present in the Hallway.”

Harry glanced at his Father and moved toward the door after a short nod. “I will be back soon, Father. I just-”

“Go, Harrison. I know how important this is to you.” Severus turned back toward his potion.

Harry stood in the Hallway, hands shaking from the weight of the package.

“Go ahead, Harrison. It is yours.” The Dark Lord smiled and gestured at Harry to start at the middle.

Harry turned the round package over and gently prised the spello tape off the map. He removed the colourful map of ancient Mexico and handed it to the Dark Lord. “It’s heavy…”

“It is a special stone, Harry. This is called the Coyolxauhqui Stone. The stone depicts Coyolxauhqui being decapitated and dismembered. In Aztec mythology, Coyolxauhqui was a daughter of Coatlicue and Mixcoatl and is the leader of the Centzon Huitznahuas, the southern star gods. Coyolxauhqui was a powerful magician and led her siblings in an attack on their mother, Coatlicue, because Coatlicue had become pregnant. The pregnancy of Coatlicue, the maternal Earth deity, made her other children embarrassed, including her oldest daughter Coyolxauhqui. As Coatlicue swept the temple, a few hummingbird feathers fell into her chest. Coatlicue’s child Huitzilopochtli sprang from her womb in full war armour and killed Coyolxauhqui and her other 400 brothers and sisters, who had been attacking their mother. He cut off her limbs, then tossed her head into the sky where it became the moon, so that his mother would be comforted in seeing her daughter in the sky every night.”

“Wow. That is cool... and creepy. Thank you, my Lord. May I take this to show Draco?” Harry looked to the Dark Lord with expectant eyes.

“Of course, Harrison. Did Draco show you what he received on his birthday?” The Dark Lord placed a hand on Harry’s left shoulder.

“He did, my Lord. The broom he received has already seen hours of flight. He even gave me a turn! I can’t believe he got a Twigger 90! That broom doesn’t come out for another three months! Draco and I saw an advert in the Daily Prophet. How did you get one?” Harry bounced lightly on the balls of his feet.

“Dark Lord, Harrison.” The Dark Lord deadpanned. “How do I get anything?”

“Aunt Cissa says good looks? Sorry.” Harry glanced at the ground. “It’s just that Paddy and Dada weren’t able to get me one, and we have all of the Black and Potter money behind us.”

“If I had known how much you wanted one, Harrison…” The Dark Lord raised an eyebrow.

“Actually, my Lord… Sirius has agreed with me. Harrison will not be flying until his birthday. The broom would have been put up in either case.”

“Aww, Father!”

“No, Harrison. The three of us are agreed.” Severus returned sternly. Harry pouted slightly.

“Your secret is safe with me, Harry.” the Dark Lord whispered in Harry’s ear as he shooed him towards Draco suite. “I will see you a few days after your birthday for tuition. Do try to behave and enjoy your party. Severus? Shall we meet in the study?”

Harry ran off to find Draco. Severus nodded his assent to the Dark Lord’s plan as he spelled the simple soap into stasis.

~~.~~.~~.~~

The Dark Lord sat in Lucius’ study and stared at the picture above the mantle. It reminded him of his time in Japan. The cherry blossoms were falling lightly from the trees and the breeze blew the leaves ever so slightly. “Lucius?”

“Yes, my Lord?” Lucius glanced up from the document he was writing for the Minister. His reading glasses perched on the bridge of his nose.

“Where is this?” The Dark Lord gestured to the picture. “It looks familiar.”

“That would be because you have been there, my Lord. It is Kamagatani Valley in Gifu Prefecture at the base of Mt Ikeda. Narcissa and I went there on our Honeymoon. You met us for the Cherry Blossom Festival.” Lucius continued to scratch his quill across the parchment.

“Ah. I remember now. I was searching for a stone at the time that was fabled to be found in the valley. I never found that stone, but I did enjoy my time there. I should take Harrison sometime. He appreciates beauty.” The Dark Lord smiled. “Yes, maybe as his graduation present. Draco could always go with…”

“Yes, of course my Lord. Harry loves that picture.” Lucius stated absently.

Severus entered the room and immediately went to the liquor cabinet and poured a glass of red wine. He prepared a glass of port without second thought and floated it to the Dark Lord and then took a position next to the mantle.

“Thank you Severus.” The Dark Lord took a long drink of his port. “I will be leaving for a few days. I am needed in Greece. Harry will be studying under a tutor during that time.”

“Of course, my Lord. Who did you prefer?” Severus showed no interest in the mention of Greece, though Lucius’ head came up for a brief moment before he returned to his writing.

“I would _prefer_ to instruct him myself, Severus. However, Rabastan Lestrange will be available. Bella and Rodolphus will be indisposed. Harry will be continuing his History Lessons. I do believe they are studying Ancient Mexico.” The Dark Lord narrowed his eyes at the dour Potions Master. “Unless you have a better suggestion?”

“Whomever you believe is best, my Lord. You care for Harrison’s education as much as I do. Your choices are always well thought out.” Severus tipped his head and took a sip of his wine.

“Of course, Severus. How are the Negotiations coming? Lucius,” The blond looked up from the book he was now examining. “I do wish to read through the Contract before it is signed.”

“Yes, my Lord. Severus and I are working with the Blacks on the final touches. The Contract should be available to you by the…” Lucius glanced at Severus.

“Time you return, my Lord. We will make certain of it.”

“Yes, my Lord. By the time you return.” Lucius’ eyes narrowed at his Bonded over the top of his readers. “Severus, do ensure that Sirius and Remus are over for dinner. Will you be joining us, my Lord?”

“Not this evening, Lucius. I must be leaving soon. I have a portkey to catch in a few hours. Severus?” the Dark Lord took a sip from his glass.

“Yes, my Lord, was there something I could assist you with?”

“How was the boy’s last trip to Diagon Alley?” The Dark Lord cocked his head slightly.

“Polite and obedient, my Lord. Well, he did stare overlong at the brooms, but that was to be expected. He has inherited Black’s love of the sport. He can rattle off details of broom top speed and the like, the same way Draco can name potions ingredients. Rather amusing to listen to.”

“Where does he keep the first edition copies of _Quidditch Through the Ages_ and _Beating the Bludgers - A Study of Defensive Strategies in Quidditch_ that I gave him for Yule two years ago?”

“Those are kept on the high shelf over his bed. The later edition copies Black got him sit on his bedside table, next to the chunk of _cool space rock_ you presented him with this past Yule. I believe Black will have to replace the _Quidditch Through the Ages_ … the boy has nearly split the spine, he reads it so often.” Severus shook his head.

“I am glad to hear that he has pride in his possessions. I did suggest to Sirius that he purchase newer copies of those books so that Harrison doesn’t ruin those priceless copies. Did you know that they are personally signed for Harrison?” The Dark Lord glanced at Lucius. He knew that Draco had first editions as well; however, his were not autographed. 

“Well, my Lord. Not everyone has the connection you do.” Lucius intoned as Severus choked on his wine.

“Yes. Though Harrison suggested it was my _good looks_.” Severus coughed and ducked his head, then just set the glass on the mantle.

“It’s not _who_ you know…” The Dark Lord deadpanned.

Lucius’ eyes went wide at the phrase. “My Lord?” His voice came out in a croak. He shook his head and removed the glasses from his face. “Did you just- a- did-”

Severus snorted out a laugh and froze.

“You do know a joke when you hear one, do you not?” The Dark Lord smiled and stood from his chair. His left eyebrow raised as Severus sat with his mouth slightly open. “Gentlemen? I expect a full report when I return. Severus… you’ll catch more flies with honey.”

Lucius stood and cleared his throat. “My Lord.” He bowed slightly. Severus’ mouth snapped shut and he pushed himself to his feet.

“Shall I walk you out, my Lord?”

“I shall enjoy the company, Severus. Do tell Harrison that I hope he has an enjoyable day.”

“I shall pass the message on. He will miss you on his birthday. You are always his favourite person.”

~~.~~.~~.~~

“Draco!” Harry ran into Draco’s bedroom. “Look! I got death and destruction for my birthday!”

“Umhmm.” Draco shook his head as he continued to read his _Adventures of Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle_ comic.

“Dra-co.” Harry whinged. “Death. Destruction. Any takers?” Harry placed his stone over the top of Draco’s comic. “It’s Ancient Aztec. Something about a baby being born from dragonfly wings and it disembowelling it’s mother and creating the moon!”

“Harry.” Draco sighed. “I am busy. I don’t really care about the Aztecs. They’re dead. Never to return. Why does he have you learning that tripe anyway?” Draco sighed again and sat up on the bed, crossing his legs under himself.

“I think it is fascinating. I plan on visiting Mexico someday. You should come with me… Please?” Harry grabbed Draco’s hands and cocked his head slightly. He allowed his eyes to mist over slightly. “It would mean the world to me…”

“I hate when you give me that look.” Draco rolled his eyes. “If I say yes will you drop it?” Harry nodded. “Then, yes, I will go with you to Jupiter if that is what you want… Just quit disturbing my comic reading. You know Father will skin me alive if he finds out I am reading these.”

Harry dropped Draco’s hands and crawled up the bed to sit next to his first-friend, their knees brushing. “Where did you get these anyway?”

“Blaise. His Mother lets him read whatever he wants. She is too busy working on husband number six or was it seven to worry about him right now. This issue is a few weeks old, but it is fascinating! Martin just found a den of wolves and he plans to steal a cub and raise it as a pet. Stupid Muggle. I hope that he gets eaten.” Draco smirked at Harry and knocked into his knee.

“You would. At least my death and destruction is _cool_.” Harry relaxed into the soft duvet. “Am I staying here this week?”

“I don’t see why not. Father is talking about taking us to Diagon Alley for your birthday. Well, at least the day before your birthday. We are going to Fortescue’s for ice cream and then I convinced him to take us to Knockturn.” Draco smiled at his best friend and winked.

“Really? But… Father said we weren’t allowed…” Harry bit his lip even as a calculating light came into his green eyes. 

“Since when do you listen to your Father?” Draco smirked. “You are almost nine, Harry.”

“Since the last time you brewed with him. The elves still haven’t entirely gotten that spot off the ceiling.” Harry returned absently, teeth worrying his lower lip as he thought.

“You do know that Father would not take you to Knockturn without Uncle Severus’ permission. It would be suicide. Stop worrying. We will be fine. I just want to go to Borgin and Burkes and see what cursed stuff they have. Goyle is overdue a birthday present and after the snub he gave me at my party last month, he deserves something _nasty_.” Draco grabbed Harry’s left hand and threaded their fingers together. “We should nap before dinner. I hear that your dads are coming.”

Draco pulled Harry to the top of the bed and pushed down the duvet with his free hand. “Come here. I get so cold when you are not here.”

“Draco..” Harry began as he snuggled closer to the blond. “Father will be furious if he finds us like this. You know how mad he got on your birthday.”

“I don’t care, Harry. Now go to sleep. We only have a few hours before the elves come to get us. Make the most of it.” Draco closed his eyes and sighed. He pulled Harry closer and breathed in the smell of Harry’s shampoo. “You switched shampoos, Harry?”

“Hmm? Oh yeah. Father brewed this one for me. I couldn’t _stand_ the smell of the other one. Today was the first time I got to use it. Why? Does it stink?” Harry laughed.

“No. Just different.” Draco tightened his grip on Harry’s hand. “Now, sleep.”

Harry sighed and muttered. “Of course…”

~~.~~.~~.~~

Lucius opened the door to Draco’s room and peered into the darkness. “Draco? Harrison? Where are- oh.”Lucius stopped as he noticed the boys wrapped around each other under the duvet. He narrowed his eyes at the corner of Draco’s comic sticking out from under the Aztec stone.

Lucius picked the stone up and set it on the bedside table. He grabbed the comic and took a deep breath. “Draconis Lucius Malfoy! What is the meaning of this?” He growled, shaking the comic in his fist.

Draco sat straight up, sleep forgotten and furrowed his eyebrows. “Huh?” He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and pushed Harry lightly. “Get up.” He hissed at the sleeping brunet.

“This.” Lucius threw the comic at his son. “What is this trash? Haven’t I told you not to bring that _filth_ inside this house?”

“Father… I can-” Draco began.

“It’s mine, Uncle Lucius! I brought it with me. Draco wasn’t reading it. I was. Father lets me have leisure materials and I had it in my overnight bag. I didn’t mean to get Draco in trouble.” Harry picked the comic up from the bed and smoothed the pages out. “Paddy bought this one for me when it came out a few weeks ago. I will put it away if it offends you, Sir.”

Draco let out a slow measured breath. “Sorry, Father.”

“Get up. Dinner will be served in less than a half hour. You both had better be washed and presentable. The Minister and her husband will be dining with us this evening. Draco? Wear the green and silver robes. Harrison, I assume your Father ensured that you have an appropriate set of dress robes?”

“Yes, Uncle Lucius. They are in the wardrobe.” Harry smiled.

“Half an hour, boys. Not one minute later.” Lucius turned and left the room.

“Thank you, Harry.” Draco whispered. “I don’t know-”

“It was nothing. Paddy will back up whatever I say. He is good at lying to your Father. I just hope that this doesn’t mess anything up with that stupid Contract.” Harry rolled his eyes. “Why do we have to have one anyway?”

“Tradition, Harry. Tradition. Let’s get ready before the house comes down around us. I don’t want to meet my Father’s ire any more today.” Draco stretched his arms over his head and slipped off the bed.

~~.~~.~~.~~

Draco and Harry stepped into the formal dining room and bowed slightly to Minister Bagnold and her husband. Draco stepped closer to his Father and waited to be told where to go. Harry moved to stand by his dads as Father became _Uncle Severus_ in outside company.

“Father.” Draco nodded as Lucius acknowledged his only son's presence.

“Draco. Go sit at the end of the table with Harrison this evening. The adults have matters we need to discuss.” Lucius turned toward Severus and muttered something about _mad comics_ and _Harrison_ under his breath.

Draco moved to the end of the table and sat down next to his best friend. “I do believe that Father just told Uncle Severus of your little fib.” Draco whispered. “You do know that we are busted? Uncle Sev will tell Father that you have no desire to read comics and I will never get to see you again.” Draco lamented. “It’s just not _fair_. I don’t see why everyone else can read those but not me.” Draco crossed his arms and stuck out his bottom lip.

“In company, Draco…” Harry hissed. “Really? Everything that is going on right now and _this_ is what you choose to freak out over? The _Minister_ is here. What if she recognises me?” Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I don’t want to be here… I want to go back to your room.”

“Black Heir, Harry. You have to be here. So do I. Company, remember?” Draco returned. Harry grimaced but nodded slightly, schooling his face into a neutral mask the way he’d watched his Father do countless times in the past. Harry stole a glance at his Paddy and snickered.

“Paddy looks just as unhappy about this as we do. Uncle Severus… same. Though, oh boy. I know that look. Do you think he will use his study or the lab for this discussion?”

“You’d better hope for the lab, Harry… At least there he won’t throw anything.” Draco grimaced.

“We can only hope.” Harry winced. “Do you think that he will speak with me alone, or will he make you come too?”

“How should I know what he wants to do…” Draco took a deep breath and placed his hand in his lap.

“Well… you _do_ live with him.” Harry dropped his hand as well and thread his fingers with Draco’s squeezing lightly. “It will be okay. We’ve never really gotten in trouble before. This won’t be any different. The worst that will happen is that we will have to pull scarab beetle wings for a week. I can handle that.”

The first course was served and Harry and Draco ate in relative silence as the adults maintained conversation at the other end of the table. Draco occasionally glanced at Harry and smiled or shook his head as they ate their way through seven courses.

Harry nearly wilted once the Minister and her Husband floo’d away. He’d stood for the praises the woman heaped on his Paddy and Dada but if she kissed his cheek _one more time_ he might have thought about asking the Dark Lord what that one spell he and his Father had been discussing the last time he’d walked into the study…

“Harrison? Draco? Please accompany me to the lab.” Harry took a deep breath and followed his Father, Draco two seconds behind. Harry bit his lip, mind furiously working.

Slipping into the room, Harry frowned at the potion in stasis and then shrugged. “I can explain everything! You see, Draco-”

“You and Draco were in the same bed. I have told you, on more than one occasion, this _must_ stop, gentlemen.”

“But-- you and Father…”

“Draco, your Father and I are Bonded.” Severus’ tone allowed for no argument. Harry winced. “However, Harrison, I do understand you covered for Draco. Yes, I know you borrowed that comic from Zabini, Draco. Next time, hide it better.”

“As the Dark Lord reminds me…. don’t get caught.” Harry muttered and then gulped when his Father cleared his throat.

“Harry…” Draco hissed and elbowed the slightly shorter youth. “Uncle Severus… I understand your _aversion_ to Harry and I in the same bed; however, I assure you that it is in a brotherly way that we lay. I get cold and lonely without him. We have been-”

“Draco!” Harry shouted. “I think that Father said we weren’t supposed to do that anymore… We are going to _obey_ my Father, right?” Harry narrowed his eyes at his first-friend.

“Oh. Of course. I mean, sorry, Uncle Severus. It will not happen again.” Draco muttered and scuffed the toe of his right boot on the lab floor.

“Good. You may go, Draco. Harrison? Sit.”

Draco shot a look at Harry and then slipped from the room. Harry clambered onto a potion’s stool and chewed on his lower lip. The door shut behind Draco. Harry straightened his shoulders.

“Harrison? I understand _why_ Lucius does not like the comics. However, I will tell you now, you will _not_ bring another here. Your Paddy may allow them, but Lucius and I will not allow them _here_.”

Harry kept his expression neutral and nodded. He heard footsteps retreat from the Lab door and traded a conspirator's grin with his Father. “Now that Lucius has been appeased, shall we finish this?”

“Yes, please, Father. Why lavender oil?”

“Because that is how Aunt Cissa likes it to smell.” Severus responded and Harry huffed as the cauldron began bubbling again, and Severus pulled on his heavy brewing robes. 

“Yeah, well Aunt Cissa smells like old lady. Or Mother. And since I don’t have a _Mother_ -”

“Harry-love? Your mother prefered rose oil. Her hair always smelled of roses and powder.” Severus said, voice soft as he reached out an arm and tugged the small body to his side.

“Why did she have to die? Paddy won’t tell me… You’ve never told me… Even the Dark Lord won’t tell me. What did she do? Why did he leave me without a Mother?” Harry sobbed lightly into the folds of his Father’s robe.

“Harry-love? We don’t entirely know. Even the Dark Lord doesn’t. All we know is that there were rumours of a prophecy floating around. What has the Dark Lord said about prophecy to you?”

“That self-fulfilling ones suck?” Harry managed. Severus stared down at his son, jaw dropping open for a moment.

“Did he phrase it that way?”

“He muttered it. So, prophecy like Arthur and the stone?”

“Yes, like Arthur and the stone.”

“So my Mother died due to a prophecy. Did she love me?”

“More than anything, Harry-love. More than anything.” A hand trailed through messy raven locks, “Now, how many more stirs does this need?”

Harry peered into the cauldron, raising up on tiptoes. “It’s a weird blue colour right now, the transplative stage?”

“Transitive stage. Correct. How many stirs?”

“Um… Five but… two go the other way.” Harry gestured clockwise and then anti-clockwise. Severus nodded.

“Very good, Harrison.”

~~.~~.~~.~~

“...why do there have to be so many children? Harry will be a Lord three times over, so why do they have to have four children? What Pureblood family has that many children?” Sirius groaned.

“The Weasleys do. Arthur and Molly.” Remus pointed out. Sirius sighed and shook his head.

“And they can’t afford a third of them.” Lucius quipped. “Draco and Harry can. Beside, I want grandchildren. Grand- _children_ , Sirius. We couldn’t have more than one, that doesn’t mean they can only have one. _You_ had a brother…”

“And Dumbledore got him _killed_ Lucius. He betrayed our Lord. For that twinkle eyed bastard.” Sirius snarled.

“Gentlemen… this is a discussion for another day.” Narcissa sighed. “Whether or not Regulus betrayed our Lord is not going to solve the fact that _two_ of you promised our Lord that the boys Contract would be finished in a week.” Narcissa glared at Lucius and Severus. “Now, I think that three children is plenty, unless one is a girl, then there should be four. No more unless the boys decide to.”

“Cissa? You forget, the Potter title can pass to the female line. It will default to a boy if that woman has a son…” Severus reminded his Bonded, who nodded shortly.

“The Prince line can as well?” Sirius questioned. “I mean, you _are_ Lord Prince.”

“Yes, mutt. The Prince line is set up for the same eventuality.” Severus muttered, reaching for his wine glass with a sigh. “However, male line is primary in all cases. Black, then Malfoy, then Potter, and lastly Prince.”

“Well.” Remus started clasping his hands loudly. “That solves that problem. On to the matter of where the boys will live.”

Lucius raised an eyebrow at the abruptness of the Black Consort. He shook his head lightly. “They will live here, of course. All Malfoy’s have.”

“Now hold on! There are plenty of Black Estates that Harry and Draco may prefer over the Manor here!”

“Mutt? Shut up.” Severus snarled even as he summoned a quintet of headache relief potions. He drank down one of the vials and made certain his Bonded mates had theirs.

“Lucius… I think that the boys should decide where they want to live when the time comes. The Manor will always be available to them, but do remember that the name Black dictates the Bonding.” Narcissa sighed as she swallowed the headache potion handed to her.

“Cissa is right, Luce. Harrison’s being Black means Sirius has more weight here. I will agree with my co-parent. Let the boys decide?”

“Fine. But this is far from over.” Lucius crossed his arms and huffed.

“Oh, stop being a baby.” Narcissa rolled her eyes.

Severus leaned closer to his steel eyed Bonded and whispered something into the man’s ear. Lucius straightened and nodded for the next item on the list.

“We need to discuss when the boys are to be Bonded. Did the Dark Lord have anything to say regarding the matter?” Sirius’ right hand went automatically to his left forearm. “Sev? You speak to him far more than I do. He rarely comes to Wolf’s Den.”

“Our Lord has not expressed a preference for time. We could go with the standard clause. If our Lord has a differing time in mind, he will most likely inform us when he reads over the Contract.” Severus said as he shook his head slightly.

“So, the summer before their Seventh Year? That would be when both the boys turn seventeen. I know that the Dark Lord wishes for both the boys to be Marked immediately after their fifteenth birthdays.” Sirius sighed. “You were married in school, Cissa… How did _that_ work out for you?”

“It was no different, Siri. Lucius had already left Hogwarts. I stayed in the girls dormitory and nothing changed. I was able to leave every weekend for off campus visits with my Husband…” Narcissa smiled. “It will be up to Dumbledore to decide what happens to the boys at school.”

“I do worry about what would happen if the boys _were_ sorted into differing houses. No, hear me out, all of you. Harry is cunning, but also very bookish. Which trait is stronger? He has said on more than one occasion that I should have been in Ravenclaw. Yet I sorted Gryffindor.”

“Is Draco bookish enough to go into Ravenclaw? Harry sorts first… Do you think that Draco would convince the Hat? I know that the Malfoy’s have been nothing but Slytherin for all of time… but how far fetched would it be?” Narcissa questioned her Husband.

“Blacks have had a smattering of Ravenclaws, so it is possible. However, the Prince Line almost always sorts into the House of the Serpent.” Severus said, tapping a long finger against the rim of his wine glass.

“What if he sorts Gryffindor? I did.” Sirius raised an eyebrow.

“You sorted Gryffindor because no one else wanted you, Mutt.” Severus chuckled. “I highly doubt Harrison has the _mettle_ necessary. Although, cunning and ambition did prove stronger than courage in my case.”

“I could have gone into Slytherin… I knew James wouldn’t though. I wasn’t _smart_ enough to be in Ravenclaw, and there was no way I would have sorted into _Hufflepuff_.”

“Siri, love… You sell yourself short. Who created the Marauder’s Map? Who came up with the idea to become Animagus to help out a friend? Who was the first to _achieve_ his Animagus form at fourteen? You. Please… You might not have been booksmart, but Ravenclaw would have been honoured to have you in their house.” Remus smiled and leaned over to kiss his Bonded.

Lucius rolled his eyes. “Yes… yes… we all know Black is a _genius_... But the question is whether the son of a Mudblood and a Halfblood can get into Slytherin.”

“Cissa? _You_ deal with him tonight.” Severus sneered, shifting away from Lucius and folding his arms. “However, our Lord did point out that with Black having Blood Adopted Harrison, his qualifications were _more_ than good enough.”

“Yeah, _Lucius_ , he said that Harry was as good as Pureblood in the eyes of Magic. And that’s all that matters. Right, Sev?” Sirius grinned. Severus nodded shortly.

“Oh, and Severus? That guest room _is_ available for you. I’m certain Harry would love it if you slept over for a night.” Remus said. Lucius flinched.

“Perhaps what I said was said in haste…” Lucius started. The glares he received from his mates made him amend his statement, “I apologise. Forgive me, Severus. I know Lily Evans was a dear friend. Our Lord is correct, if in the eyes of Magic Harrison is as good as Pureblood so be it. He has the potential for every House, save Hufflepuff.”

“Hey Severus? Speaking of Lily and Harry…” Sirius wiggled his eyebrows. “How _did_ she get pregnant? I heard it took a while after they began in earnest. Is it true? Did you really have sex with her?” Remus simply reached over and smacked Sirius upside the head. “What? It’s a legitimate question.”

“The House of Black tenders its apologies to the House of Prince.” Remus said, rubbing a hand over his face.

“Apology accepted, Consort Black. However, since your mate is so curious, James had a Pureblood affliction that prevented conception. Yes, Cissa. It took four months of potions before Lily was even capable of carrying. It wasn’t so much that they weren’t conceiving, Black. It was the fact that she kept losing each pregnancy. A Healer could explain better than I, but suffice to say, the embryo when sired by James wasn’t attaching properly. It’s a flaw in the blood. Because I didn’t have that flaw my seed took and the embryo held.”

“So, you _did_ have sex with her… You sly dog. Good thing that James never asked me. I don’t think I could have done it. _Girls_....” Sirius gagged and shook. Cissa glared. “Well… not you, Cissa. But I could never look at you that way.”

“Dig yourself a hole much, Black? Would you like a shovel? Your son seems to like Muggle methods…” Lucius sneered.

“He was this bad when we were children, Husband dear. I swear it is a Pureblood Male failing.”

Severus dropped his eyes to keep from laughing. He heard Remus bite back a snicker. He then turned when a faint bit of sound reached his ears. “Anyone caught eavesdropping may find out just how _weird_ his parents are.”

Draco and Harry appeared from around the corner, eyes on the carpet.

“Boys… I do believe that it is time for bed. Harrison? Are you staying here tonight?” Narcissa smiled. 

“No, he is on Punishment for his cheek earlier. And he should be punished by not being allowed to stay over for a while-”

“Father!” Harry raised his eyes and pled.

“Harrison. You two were told of the consequences if you were caught in the same bed. It is conduct not fitting of two people in Contract Negotiations. I don’t care that you are not quite nine… I will put my foot down and squash this behaviour now. It doesn’t matter that it has been happening for years now, Draco.” Severus held up a hand. “I am Harrison’s Father and I say _no more_.”

“I don’t see what the problem is.” Sirius muttered under his breath, only Remus hearing.

Remus rolled his eyes and lightly pushed Sirius’ shoulder. “Harrison, listen to your Father. You are home this evening. Go collect your things and say goodnight to Draco. You will see him tomorrow.”

Harry and Draco grumbled and left the room, feet shuffling across the rug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The information on the Aztec Stone that the Dark Lord gave Harry came straight from Wikipedia.... like copy and paste. The information Harry tells Draco about it... Straight from me! I think that is how an almost nine year old might interpret it.
> 
> And the _cool space rock_ that Harry has? Yeah that is a piece of the Tunguska Meteorite from 1908 that hit Siberia. Even though I don't think that there were any pieces of it found ever... I call **MAGIC**!


	7. Book Zero: 31 July 1991

*31 July 1991*

Draco rolled over and slung an arm over Harry’s chest. “Dra-co…” Harry muttered. “We need to get up before your Father finds us…”

“Don’ wanna…” Draco snuggled into Harry’s back further. “Am warm… it’s comfortable.”

“Draco.” Harry pulled Draco’s arm off his chest. “I am serious. You know what _our Lord_ told you the other day… They are becoming suspicious again. Next thing you know they are going to move me into a different wing and then you won’t be able to sneak next door into my bedroom.”

“Well… In a few weeks we will be at Hogwarts. Then how can they stop us? None of them will be there to watch us… We will be free to sleep in the same bed all we want. I can’t sleep without you now. The calming charms Mother spelled into my pyjamas only work so well…” Draco nuzzled Harry’s neck and breathed little puffs over the skin watching it prickle as Harry shuddered.

“Draco! Stop!” Harry pushed Draco back and clambered off the bed. “I am going to get a shower and get dressed. I hear our Hogwarts letters are to arrive today.”

“Fine. You’re no fun. A total prude.” Draco deadpanned.

“Like you would know what a prude even is…” Draco laughed. “I’m serious, Draco. Do you even know what sex is?”

“I walked in on Father and Uncle Severus last week. Mother was out shopping. Let’s just say you should knock before you enter the study from now on.” Draco smirked. “So, I guess I get the mechanics…”

“We are never having sex, Draco. It looks like it hurts. And I can’t picture why you would want anything up the place you poop from. Gross…” Harry closed his eyes. “Yeah… gross.”

“How do you know what sex looks like? Your dads are so careful.” Draco questioned. “They hardly even kiss in front of you.”

“Well, lets just say they drink too much sometimes and don’t make it to their bedroom. Besides, it’s your fault you didn’t look at the ceiling. I could have told you that. And, I learned to knock years ago with Father and Uncle Lucius.”

"So... with your dads... who..." Draco shifted uncomfortably, but the look in his eye said he did want to know the answer.

“Usually Dada. I guess…” Harry’s eyes roamed around the room, not wanting to make contact with Draco’s. “They talk about it a lot…”

“You know you didn’t answer my question, Harry.” Draco stated over his shoulder as he walked into his wardrobe. “Let’s just get ready. I am sure that our letters are downstairs. I am hungry too.”

Harry shook his head at the retreating form of his best friend and slipped through the door to his bedroom.

~~.~~.~~.~~

“Your letters.” Narcissa handed over a heavy envelope to each of the boys. “We will be leaving for Diagon Alley shortly after breakfast. Do make sure to clean up.”

The boys nodded as Harry turned the envelope over in his hands, smiling at the soft feel of worn parchment. He noted the address on the envelope. He glanced up as Narcissa smirked, a look of knowing in her eyes.

_Mr H Black_

_The Silver Bedroom_

_Malfoy Manor_

_Wiltshire, England_

Harry opened the envelope and shook out the parchment within.

 

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_  
HEADMASTER ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards) 

Dear Mr Black,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins 1 September. We await your owl no later than 31 July.

 

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

 

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Uniform  
first year students will require:  
1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3\. One plain pair of protective gloves (dragonhide or similar)  
4\. One winter coat (black with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupils clothes should carry name tags

Course Books  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
_Compilation of Charms Year One_ by R L Noir  
_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot  
_Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffing  
_A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch  
_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore  
_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger  
_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander  
_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment  
One Wand  
One Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
One Set glass or crystal phials  
One Telescope  
One Set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, and owl OR a cat OR a toad  
Parents are reminded that First Years are NOT allowed their own broomsticks.

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

 

“What?” Draco hollered from across the room. Harry looked up from his list. “What do you mean we can’t bring a broom? How am I supposed to make the House Team if I don’t have _my_ broom?”

“Draco… really?” Harry rolled his eyes and shoved his letter back into the envelope.”Um. Aunt Cissa?”

“Yes, love?” Narcissa stuck her left hand out without asking and Harry handed his envelope over. 

“Can you?” Harry waved a hand absently over the square.

“Of course. Your Father will never know you letter was addressed to Draco’s bedroom. Who do you think has been running interference the past week. Every day your Father or Uncle Lucius has started that way to check on you boys. I cannot wait until our Lord teaches you some warding spells. A woman needs her beauty rest… And I am not getting it.” Narcissa smiled.

Harry laughed and glanced at the retreating form of Draco. “I think you are beautiful just the way you are, Aunt Cissa.”

“You flatter, Harrison. Now go!” Narcissa swatted Harry lightly on the bottom. “Draco will be anxious to eat and go. The sooner you eat, the sooner we can leave. Your Father will be meeting us at the Leaky Cauldron. He had an errand to run. I do believe that your Dada will be there as well. Now, go!”

Harry chuckled and left to find Draco.

~~.~~.~~

“Draco! Come on!” Harry pulled Draco from the Apparition Point toward the Leaky Cauldron. “We are going to meet Uncle Sev and Dada.”

Draco laced his fingers with Harry’s and grinned. If Harry was tugging him along, he’d ignore protocol and decorum. Both boys froze when Lucius’ serpent headed cane dropped down in front of them.

“Boys?”

“Sorry Uncle Lucius.” Harry murmured, squaring his shoulders and then dropping Draco’s hand after Lucius’ raised an eyebrow. “Stupid contract.”

“Harrison.” Lucius looked pointedly at the dark haired youth. “The Contract has been in place for almost two years. You know the rules. No _displays_ in public. I have given up on you two not holding hands in private, but you will not embarrass either House. Is that clear, gentlemen?”

“Of course, Uncle Lucius.”

“Yes, Father.” Draco’s eyes dropped to the ground.

“As you were.” Lucius turned toward Narcissa and narrowed his eyes.

“What, love?” Narcissa smirked.

“Nothing, dear. Severus is inside. Shall we join him?” Lucius offered his arm. Harry shot Lucius a look and then formally offered Draco his arm. Draco accepted and both young men walked forward, backs straight and heads high. They both heard Narcissa laugh.

“Harrison. Draco.” Severus glanced up from his paper. “Do sit down. I come bearing news.”

Harry pulled out Draco’s chair and waited for the other boy to slip into the seat before he took his. He saw his Father’s slight nod of approval. When his Father rose, Draco and Harry rose with him and both turned to face Narcissa.

Narcissa took her seat and raised an eyebrow at Severus. She folded her hands in her lap as Lucius and the boys took their seats. 

“I have news.” Severus started. “Albus has hired me on at Hogwarts. Professor Elisbed Marselle decided to retire and Albus needed a new Head of House for Slytherin.”

“Are you going to be teaching Defence, Uncle Sev?” Harry questioned.

“No. Potions. I _am_ a Potions Master of the highest ranking, Harrison. What else would I do?

Harry chuckled and shook his head. He then schooled his face neutral the way the Dark Lord had shown him. He looked up as the owner of the Leaky Cauldron came over and nodded slightly to Narcissa and Lucius.

“Lord and Lady Malfoy, Lord Prince, Heir Black, Heir Malfoy. What might the Leaky Cauldron provide today?”

“My Lady expressed a preference for your lentil and leek soup. Is it still in season?”

“Yes, Lord Malfoy. With fresh wheat roll and butter, madam?”

Narcissa smiled and inclined her head slightly. 

“With a white wine. I shall have the beef with a red.” Lucius said, hands folded neatly on the table. Harry noticed Draco was mirroring his father. Harry realized, as he glanced at his own, he was doing the same. Harry shifted his hands so that they lay on the table, the way his Paddy typically sat, instead of folded like Father.

“Certainly sir, madam. And for you, Lord Prince?”

“The beef stew has always been good here, Tom. Thank you, cider if you would?”

“Of course. And for the young gentlemen?” Tom asked, gaze going back to the Malfoy Lord.

“Heir Malfoy will have the beef with yorkshire pudding. Sparkling lemonade to drink.” The proprietor’s head snapped to Harry as he spoke. Harry tipped his head slightly. “As for myself the chicken and greens with a sparkling lemonade.”

Lucius raised his eyebrows and tilted his head slightly as Tom walked away from the table with their order. He nodded once toward Harry and smiled at Severus.

“Thank you, Harry.” Draco whispered leaning into the smaller youth. He dropped his hand from the table and lightly squeezed Harry’s knee.

Harry smiled and nodded at the display. “Uncle Lucius? What are our plans for today?” Harry knew that Uncle Lucius had a method to shopping in the Alley.

“Gringotts first. It is time you had access to the _other_ Heir vault. Then we will attend to Flourish and Blotts before sending you to Madam Malkins. As much as I am loathe to shop there, she does sell the _best_ of quality. However, for the basics we can do far worse.”

Harry saw his Father stiffen and Harry privately fumed inwardly. He kept his “pureblood mask” in place, mirroring his Father’s expression which caused Aunt Cissa to raise an eyebrow and then Uncle Lucius to hiss slightly. 

“Unless Severus would prefer Gladrags? Though, her quality of silk is just divine, Lucius dear. That gown you loved so much was the Madam’s creation.” 

“Whatever you recommend, Narcissa. You _do_ know best.”

Harry let out a sigh of relief as Tom the Barkeep brought their lunch over. They lapsed into a comfortable silence as Harry glanced around the room.

“Now, now… Hurry up! That’s it. Your brothers and Father still need to come through.”

Harry looked around for the screeching sound. His gaze landed on a dumpy woman wearing too many layers, all frayed and threadbare. A small red haired girl stood at her side, clutching at her apron strings. Harry lifted an eyebrow. He thought that was only something done from the novels his Dada recommended.

Harry’s eyes went wider as three more redheads stepped from the hearth in succession. 

“Now, move for your Father.” He heard the frumpy woman say. Harry shook his head as a redheaded man with an odd hat stepped from the hearth. No one bothered to dust the soot from their shoulders or wipe their faces. Harry shuddered.

“What are you looking at?” Draco leaned over and asked following Harry’s line of sight. “Oh. Those are the Weasleys. More children than sense if you ask me. Their Father works at the Ministry as well. He is in some _lesser_ department dealing with _Muggles_.” Draco narrowed his eyes. “Blood Feud.”

“Ah.” Harry turned away from the abnormally large family and back to his chicken. “They have five children?” 

“No. Seven in total. The two oldest got away as fast as they could after graduation, or so I have heard. Blaise said their mother is a real harpy.”

“Weasley. Ancient and Noble. Fallen on hard times. Heir is Arthur. Lord is Septimus. Shield --” Harry narrowed his eyes as he muttered the information under his breath.

“Oak triad with lion dexter rampant.” Draco finished with a slight nod. Both boys looked up when Severus cleared his throat.

“And why the impromptu blood lesson, Harrison?”

“Uncle Severus, Weasleys are closely related by blood within three generations. Cedrella Black married Septimus Weasley.”

“And disowned.” Narcissa stated primly. Harry merely lifted an eyebrow, his look clearly suggesting that wasn’t the point.

“What he _meant_ to say, no matter how cripted, is that the Weasleys were here in the pub.” Draco sighed and glanced at his parents. “I do wish to we did not have to see them today.”

“I will not let my birthday be ruined by a boogle of Weasleys.” Harry snickered. “What are you getting me, Draco?” Harry waggled his eyebrows.

“Nothing, now.” Draco declared smugly. “How do you even know what a…” Draco waved his hand in a flourish. “...of weasels is called?” 

“My Dada of course. The last book he got me was on animal groupings. And weasels are just weird.” Harry continued cutting his chicken. “I wouldn’t expect you to understand, Draco. He likes to gift me books. Books that I will actually _read_.”

“I read.” Draco whinged. Harry simply shook his head and turned his attention to his Father, who sighed and tapped his fingers against the table in the same manner that the Dark Lord used to catch his attention during lessons.

“Harrison? If you are finished, we should be going.” Severus turned to Lucius and Narcissa.

“Yes, Uncle Severus. Let’s go, Draco. Diagon Alley awaits.” Harry stood and extended his hand to assist Draco from his chair. Harry watched his Father do the same to Narcissa as Lucius settled the bill at the counter.

Harry walked arm in arm with Draco into Gringotts, pausing briefly to read the warning at the door. Harry had been in the bank once before when his Father had taken the two boys after Harry’s seventh birthday. He was still in awe of the goblins and bowed slightly as he stepped into the rotunda. 

Harry kept his pureblood mask in place as one of the goblin guards tipped his head in acknowledgement. Harry paused well out of the line of traffic to wait for his Father who billowed inside in proper black robes, dove grey waistcoat peeking out from underneath formal black robes. Harry masked his smile, he knew Aunt Cissa had picked out the outfit today just because it wasn’t all black.

“You have your key, Harrison?”

“Yes, Uncle Severus. Draco, might I escort you to the counter?”

“Of course, Heir Black.” Draco returned with a grin. Harry and Draco stepped away together and got halfway across the floor before a horrified gasp made them both pause and glance over in tandem.

Bushy blond hair framing a disgusted grimace arrested both boys’. Harry watched as the arms covered by a cheery red summer dress’ cap sleeves crossed. The black shoe tapped. “Don’t you _know_ how wrong that is? I mean, honestly, two boys arm in arm. Are you homosexual or something?”

Harry flicked his free hand down the emerald green robes he wore, and met the girl’s dark stare with an uplifted brow.

“Don’t you know it’s impolite to stare?” Draco smirked.

“Everyone knows _that_ but everyone also knows that walking arm in arm like that is a perversion. What is _wrong_ with this place?”

Harry finally spoke. “Ah… _Muggle_. That explains everything. Church of England, I presume?”

The lips pressed firmly together and the girl nodded. Harry refrained from rolling his eyes. “Allow me to educate you, miss. This is the Wizarding World. We do not follow the Church. We have been separated for centuries. Heir Malfoy, when was the Statute of Secrecy established again? Your marks in History are always better than mine.”

“1689, Heir Black.”

“Thank you, Draco-love.” Harry met the girl’s eyes again and smiled, “So, as you can see we have been _completely_ separate from the Muggle World for quite some time. Heir Malfoy and I are also a Contracted Couple, Miss.” 

“Contracted? Aren’t you allowed to fall in love in your own time? What if you don’t love the person your parents _sold_ you to? What then?” The girl narrowed her eyes.

“Draco. Harrison? Who is your _friend_?” Severus raised an eyebrow.

“Lord Prince,” Harry dipped his head slightly and Severus’ expression became neutral and closed off, “This young woman was just remarking on Bonding Contracts. She seems to have an issue, sir, with the idea.”

“Ah, Miss?”

“Granger, your lordship. Hermione Granger of London.” She dropped a proper curtsey. Draco’s brows elevated at that.

“Ms. Granger, of where in London?”

“Hampshire, sir.” She gave a quick closed mouth smile.

“Charmed I’m certain. What was the question?” His lip curled slightly and Harry filed away the small motion of distaste as did Draco.

“How is it, sir, that this world allows children to be _sold_ between families? What if they don’t _like_ each other?”

“Allowances and loopholes can be made into a Contact, Ms. Granger. The parents wish to see a good match. I would highly suggest you check _Dupree’s Of Marriages and Bonds_ when you reach Hogwarts. Harrison, isn’t your Dada, Consort Black, supposed to be arriving today with Lord Black?”

“After shopping, Uncle Severus. Where are Uncle Lucius and Aunt Narcissa?”

“My Bonded Mates are a few seconds behind us, Heir Black.”

“ _Bondmates_? As in more than one? How is _that_ even legal? Last I checked polygamy was outlawed in the UK.”

“Consort Malfoy, I’m certain my Paddy, Lord Black mentioned something about the Muggle World having issues with… well…”

“Ah, yes, same sex pairings are rather... well accepted within our world, Ms. Granger. You would do well to curb your tongue. You know not the world you are entering. Again, _Dupree’s Of Marriages and Bonds_.” Severus drawled before he turned and smiled slightly at Lucius.

Harry watched a look pass between the two men and then looked pointedly at the floor when Lucius slid a hand into his Father’s dark hair and kissed him in public.

“And _he_ has the gall to berate us?!” Draco hissed. Harry just shook his head and bumped Draco slightly with his shoulder.

“Ugh. _Disgusting_. I think that you two should curb your behaviour in public. I find it offensive. That should be enough. I may not be able to change the laws here, but I _am_ going to find a way to keep from having to watch it while I attend school.” Hermione huffed and crossed her arms. 

“Lord Malfoy?” Harry asked and Lucius lifted his head, one eyebrow arched. Harry smirked and tipped his head towards Draco. 

“One only, Harrison.”

“Yes, sir.” Harry responded before he turned to Draco. Draco smiled slightly before he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Harry’s lips.

Hermione curled her upper lip in disgust of the display the two boys made. Before she could stop herself, she opened her mouth. “So… which one of you is the _girl_?”

Draco lifted his head slowly, Harry turned and stared at the girl in disbelief. “Uncle Lucius? Would you mind… I would rather not sully my presence any further.”

“Hermione Jean Granger!” A thin woman with impeccably straight teeth ran up to the group. “What do you think you are doing? We have told you not to speak to strangers without us. Heathens breed discord and disease. Surely you know that?”

Harry had been about to give the girl an out, but on hearing that he dragged his pureblood lessons to the fore and turned away, guiding Draco towards the counter with one hand placed over Draco’s at his elbow.

“Vault two hundred, please.” Harry held his hand out and steeled his breath as the Goblin pricked his finger to allow a drop of blood to fall on the parchment sitting on the desk.

“This way, Heir Black.” 

~~.~~.~~.~~

Harry and Draco stepped into the bright sun. They had just purchased their school robes from Madam Malkins all while listening to Harry’s Father mutter under his breath about fastenings. Harry was now the owner of several very fashionable sets of school robes. Certainly not the _plain black_ the equipment list stated. His Father had also made a point to purchase Harry and Draco black mink fur winter cloaks with engraved silver fastenings. Harry was happiest with his new fall cloak. It was the deepest black and spun from Acromantula silk. The clasp was fastened in the shape of the Black crest.

“Where are we headed next?” Harry asked as the Malfoy House Elf apparated away with their school books and robes.

“I want to look at brooms. I hear the new Nimbus series is available. Do you think we could get away with sneaking them in?”

“I can assure you, you will not make it very far, Heir Malfoy.” Severus grinned as he stepped behind the boys. Harry and Draco both flinched at the reminder. “More than likely I will be at least one of your Head of House. I will search trunks on the first day of classes for contraband. No one will be bringing in any _banned_ substances or items.”

“Well then, Severus… I guess that means no dungbombs or wet start fireworks, Harrison. Sorry, Pup.” 

“Paddy!” Harry started to run toward his father, abruptly stopped, and then _walked_. Sirius laughed when he heard Harry mutter, “Hate decorum.”

“You should know that it is important to listen to your Father, Harrison.” Sirius whispered as he hugged his son. Sirius straightened and spoke up. “Have you and Draco enjoyed your day in public together? The habits you display in public now will influence how people perceive you in ten years, Harrison. It is important to make a good first impression. You are officially a Hogwarts student. And, as always Heir Black. It is important to show the _correct_ behaviour in public.” 

“Dada put you up to that, didn’t he?” Harry whispered. Sirius nodded slightly. Harry smothered a grin. “Oh, um… with Lord Malfoy’s permission, I kissed Draco. Talk to Lord Prince. Just… yeah.”

“Harry? Are you finally coming around to Draco?” Sirius smirked and smothered a chuckle. “I have always said-”

“Paddy!” Harry yelped, then quieted. “Please… He will never let me live it down. Besides, she said Uncle Sev and Uncle Luce were disgusting.”

“Who is this _she_?”

“Please just talk to Uncle Severus. I am sure that he will explain everything better. I didn’t really understand much of what she was spouting. She is just some Muggleborn that belongs to the Church of England, that’s all. Though… you can tease Uncle Luce about kissing Uncle Sev in public.”

“And it was a naughty kiss.” Draco added as he walked to the father and son duo. Sirius grinned and turned towards Lucius and Narcissa.

“Really?” Sirius waggled his eyebrows.

“Do not look at me, cousin. I was attending to business with the Goblins. Lucius did that all on his own. Though, I would _love_ to see the pensieve memory.”

“I am sure that you would.” Sirius added. “More fodder for the _spank bank_?”

“Sirius Orion Black! You are a bad, _bad_ boy. I may have to tell your husband to introduce you to the new club that opened up at the end of Knockturn.” Narcissa chided with a grin.

“He has already beat you to it. We have been twice this week. What with you having Harrison staying over…” Sirius smiled and ruffled his son’s hair.

“You guys are _gross_.” Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“Just you wait. I am sure that Draco will drag you to similar clubs when you are older.”

“Gross. I don’t even want to _think_ about that.” Harry grabbed Draco’s arm and started to pull him down the street. “We are headed to Ollivander’s. I want to get my wand sometime before I graduate.”

Sirius turned toward Lucius and Severus. “Gentlemen? Cousin? Shall we?” Sirius held out his arm for his older cousin and smirked as she slipped her petite hand into his.

~~.~~.~~.~~

Harry ducked as a vase shattered. That was the fifth time.

“Nope. I think not.” Ollivander sighed and took the wand back from Draco. Draco reached for the next box after glancing at his Father. This one glided through the air and brilliant silver sparks flew from the tip.

“Thank Merlin.” Harry muttered. “I don’t know if I could sit through any more.”

“Well, Mr. Black, this may take you a wand or two or many. Your Father,” Ollivander's eyes flicked to Severus and Harry tensed slightly, “went through half a dozen before he found the ebony and horntail wand, chinese fireball if I do recall correctly, that chose him. Your Paddy? Two dozen and a broken window. Your Dada? Three. Though he did put a hole in the ceiling with his second… You, young man? Let us see.”

Harry stepped forward, knowing his Paddy and his Father stood at his back. He waited for the slight nod from the wandmaker. He picked up the first wand that Draco had tried, ash and unicorn hair. The box exploded when he flicked it. Harry scrubbed at his hand after he put it down. 

He went to the next in line and cringed as Ollivander leapt nimbly out of the way as a streak of fire shot from the black poplar wand. He shook his head and set it back down with a grimace. Black poplar gave him the willies. Harry went on to the next wand, willow, swishy, if he remembered correctly. 

Boxes rocketed off the shelves, one smacking into the quickly raised shield that Sirius tossed up. Harry put it down gently on the counter. He shook his head and just stared at the fourth wand.

“Considering what happened when Draco… um, no.” Harry moved on to the one that had shattered the vase and took it up. He flicked it and blinked as the cash register tap danced across the counter and then clattered to the floor.

“That was interesting, and unique, but no. Let’s see… rosewood and unicorn hair.” 

Harry tried and tried, each wand seeming to either fight or refuse. Box after box piled up. Wand after wand was rejected. Finally Ollivander crouched down and pulled a box off a bottom shelf. The box was black and scrunched on the corner, a long scratch marred the top.

“I know every wand I have ever made, Heir Black. I never thought I’d see the day of such a tricky customer. Even your mother didn’t take this long. And she took longer than Lord Prince. Family tends to stand together. You are a combination of many factors. Tricky, yet not impossible. Yew and phoenix feather eleven and a half inches. I have only ever made one other wand with this combination. The wands are from the same tree. The feathers from the same phoenix. Shall we see?”

Harry felt his Paddy, Uncle Lucius, and Father all tense behind him. He knew whose wand was the brother to this one on offer. He schooled his face impassive and waited as the lid was slipped aside.

The wand was gnarled and scarred at the tip. Black scorch marks marred the white length of wood. The handle was black, burnt and polished to a shine, slightly rounded at the end. Harry gingerly plucked the wand from it’s box.

Harry shivered as his fingers wrapped around the smooth grip, fingers rubbing back and forth against the grain, feeling the slight spiral of the way the tree had warped under some strain. It thrummed and tingled. Harry sucked a breath and waved it once in a little circle, the way he had seen the Dark Lord so many times with this wand’s brother.

Green sparks fountained from the tip and the wand warmed in his hand.

“It’s perfect.” Harry whispered, a smile smile flittered across his face.

Silence permeated the shop. Harry swore everyone held their breath. He brought the wand down a second, then third time and marvelled at the sparks shooting from the tip in a killing curse green.

“Well, I guess that fixes us up.” Sirius nervously stated. “The boys will need wand holsters. Nothing Auror grade just don’t want a repeat of the buttocks incident, eh Sev?”

“Black…”

“But why can’t we get Auror grade, Uncle Sirius??” Draco asked, head turning and a pout forming. Harry merely lifted an eyebrow.

“Auror grade would be acceptable. Considering how often Serpents tend to clash with other houses…” Severus murmured while Sirius floundered under Draco’s petulant glare.

“Fine, fine.” Sirius waved a hand at the counter. “Whatever the boys want.”

Draco smiled as his wand holster was fitted onto his left forearm. He flicked his wrist and his wand slid effortlessly into his palm. “Harry! These are great. Do they have anti-summoning charms, sir?”

“Yes, they do, young Malfoy. Now, Heir Black… which?”

“Um… that’s Chinese Fireball, right?”

“Yes, it is. Good eye.”

“That one then, sir.” Harry held out his wand arm and the holster was fitted. Harry glanced at his Father and smirked slightly. His wand might be the match to the Dark Lord’s, but he would carry it in the same style of holster his Father prefered.

“I do believe that this is cause for celebration.” Lucius raised an eyebrow. “It being Harrison’s birthday and all, Eeylops Owl Emporium first, then we can head over to pick out your new brooms.”

Draco smiled at Harry and took the proffered arm. They exited the shop and made their way through the throng of people shopping in the Alley. Harry leaned towards Draco, “You know, with Uncle Severus teaching… and being Head of Slytherin… maybe we should get him a snake.”

“I am sure that we can slip to the Menagerie after we get brooms. Father will understand. He can distract Uncle Severus and we can make a break for it. Maybe even go get ice cream afterwards…” Draco smiled down at Harry.

“No. Have Paddy distract Uncle Sev. Paddy freaks out over snakes. Found a harmless one in the garden last week. You would have thought it was a Basilisk. Your Father can help us get the snake.” 

Harry and Draco stepped into Eeylops and made their way toward the back. They stood very still in the receiving area and waited patiently to see if any owls flew their way.

“How long can this take?” Harry turned his head slightly toward Draco.

“Father said someone stood here for two whole days. I think that he was trying to joke with me.” Draco frowned. “It didn’t work. He can be so stupid sometimes.”

“Don’t let him hear you -- yikes! Whoa!” Three winged forms launched all at once. A flurry of black, grey, white and tawny feathers rising. Harry went still and held up his left arm, waiting to see.

The black owl whirled and dipped then scree’d and peeled away. The tawny swooped low and then banked around Draco. The black owl banked back and it’s wings flared as it settled on Draco’s outstretched arm. Harry gulped as the grey and white flecked owl glided down and alighted on his arm. Fathomless dark eyes stared back at him.

“Hello.” Harry breathed. The owl mantled and rubbed its beak in his hair before tugging sharply on a strand. “Ow.”

“Draco? Your owl is an Eagle Owl. Harrison… I believe yours is a Greater Sooty Owl from Australia. They have been known as Black Owls, Harrison. Both are female, gentlemen.”

“Thank you.” Severus intoned from behind the clerk. “The boys will take the pair. We shall also need carriers and treats.”

“Would you be needing stands?” The clerk asked as he gathered the necessary supplies.

“Does it look like we need stands?” Lucius glided in next to Severus. “Both Manors have owleries. I do not allow owls in my home.”

Harry and Draco traded looks and shook their heads slightly. Draco winced when his eagle owl nipped his ear. Harry merely sighed as his newest acquisition attempted to preen his hair.

“Send the owls to the Manor with the Elves. I do not need them spreading filth around.” Lucius informed the boys. “The sooner you send them, the sooner we can look at brooms.”

Draco and Harry handed their owls off to the House Elves and made their way further down the Alley to Quality Quidditch Supplies.

“Harry! Look!” Draco grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled him the last few metres to the storefront. “It’s the new Nimbus class.”

“Look at the shine on that mahogany handle.” Harry overhear one boy say. “You can even get it engraved.”

“I hear it is the fastest broom, Ever! It outstrips the Cleansweep series.”

“Everything outstrips the Cleansweeps. This is supposedly even faster than the Twigger.”

Harry sighed. “Come on, Draco. Lets go in. It is obvious that these _children_ can’t even afford a twig of the new Nimbus class. Maybe I will buy three.”

Draco rolled his eyes, “I don’t know, Harrison, three twigs might be a bit much.” Draco ducked the glare and followed his best friend into the shop to buy their new brooms.

~~.~~.~~

Harry managed to get Lucius alone for a few seconds to lay out his plan for the snake. The older ex-Slytherin kept his face blank as he nodded. Harry glanced over when Sirius laughed at something Draco had said. He smirked when his partner in crime smirked back. Lucius called Draco over to them, pecked Narcissa on the cheek and escorted both boys away in a billow of robes.

Harry and Draco took a few seconds to blink and adjust to the low lighting of the Menagerie. Glancing around, he paused. A brilliant red, black, and yellow body suddenly dangled in front of his face. He blinked as the black tongue flicked out and tasted his nose. He stood calmly as the serpent slithered off the branch, aiming for the gap between robe and shirt collar. Harry yelped slightly when the snake managed it. He grabbed quickly to keep the serpent from diving down the front of his robes.

“Hello little one. That’s probably not the best place for you.” Harry muttered. The serpent merely flicked its tongue over Harry’s hand.

“That one then, Harrison?”

“Yes, sir. It looks poisonous, like the Coral Snake. But it’s just a Scarlet Kingsnake. Dada gave me a book on snakes last year. This guy is brilliantly coloured.”

“What kind of animal _hasn’t_ your Dada given you a book on?” Draco muttered and rolled his eyes. Harry thought about it for a moment.

“Kneazles and crups. And giant squid.”

“It was a _rhetorical_ question, Harry.” Draco whispered under his breath and plastered a fake smile on his face, all teeth and eyes.

“Oh, you are _still_ asking those?” Harry returned, matching Draco’s smile with one of his own.

“Gentlemen. I believe you can compare wand sizes _later_. Let’s get the snake and go enjoy the sunshine and Fortescue’s.” Lucius held his hand out for the snake.

“Support the body. He’s a bit grumpy… Uncle Lucius... avoid the black boxes. He’s saying… well… death box. Probably bad charms.” The Malfoy Lord nodded and grimaced before he took the snake and walked to the counter.

~~.~~.~~

“So, Harrison? What did you get? Draco didn’t say… he just said it was for Uncle Sev.” Sirius leaned forward, eyes glued to the green box. Harry smiled, eyes wide. 

“It’s neat!” Harry slid the lid back and Sirius recoiled with a muffled yelp.

“Fitting.” Sirius managed with a slight glare.

“I’m sure Dada will want to see that again later.” Harry managed with a snicker before he replaced the lid on the snake.

“I’m sure… but aren’t you sending it with Uncle Severus?” Sirius swallowed and took another step back from the box.

“Not until Dada gets to see it. I figured that Uncle Severus will let me keep it until the start of school.” Harry smiled. “Though I am only going to be home for two more weeks.”

“Did the Malfoys give you permission to spend the last two weeks of break at their Manor, Harrison?” Sirius raised and eyebrow and tilted his head down toward his son.

“They didn’t need to, Paddy. Uncle Severus wants me to be there.” Harry pursed his lips as his eyes went wide. 

“Oh, yeah… Of Course.” Sirius sighed. “Just keep that _thing_ away from me.”

“Yes, Paddy.” Harry handed the box off to his Father. “May we go get ice cream now?”

“Anything for you on your birthday, Harrison. Anything.” Narcissa smiled and kissed Harry’s forehead.

“Eww, Aunt Cissa. Not in public.” Harry mock cried. Narcissa winked at the Black Heir and accepted the arm her husband held out.

“Draco? Shall we?” Harry extended his left forearm and escorted his betrothed to Fortescue’s.


End file.
